The Forever Promise
by JLBMOctober
Summary: In Breaking Dawn, we are told that Jake gave Nessie a promise bracelet for Christmas. This is the story of how that present came about. *Sweet and light*
1. Crap, What Do I Do Now?

Be kind. This is my first ever fan-fiction attempt. I'd rather not get reviews than get rude comments. Support, people. That's what sites like this are for.

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, I'd be a much happier woman!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Author's Note: I loved how Jake gave Nessie a "promise bracelet" in Breaking Dawn for their first Christmas together. This is my imagination running wild on what led up to that choice. I know it's the wrong season for Christmas; but this came into my head, and I thought I'd share it. I mean no offense to Native Americans in any way; I made up this tradition with the utmost respect. My apologies to anyone who wrote this scenario already. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crap, What Do I Do Now?**

Song: Loreena McKennitt- _Snow (Celtic Christmas)_

It was nice to be constantly warm and for her to be, too. We were able to sit outside in the yard at night even during November, rocking back and forth in a porch swing that I had made for my little monster with Quil and Embry. She sat sideways in my lap with her head on my chest and her tiny hands in mine. I never imagined that I could love anyone this much.

To be honest, the fact that I imprinted on Renesmee was a little freaktacular. I mean, not only was she a baby, despite her growth the past 3 months, but she was Bella and Edward's daughter. Talk about God's having a sense of humor. My best buddy Quil was instrumental in helping me understand. I felt like a pedophile; it didn't matter that I had no romantic feelings at all for this little girl. Quil had his Claire, and he reassured me that our love for our little ones was completely honorable and true and would continue to be forever. Bella had come to accept it, too. Thank goodness because I would have been devastated if she and Edward had kept me away from my family.

Yes, they were my family now. I was held here forever by this pink-cheeked, curly haired beauty in my lap. I felt her stir and looked down at her. She smiled her big, toothy grin, placed a hand on my cheek, and pictures began to morph into words.

_Jake, why do people give presents on Christmas? Everyone is talking about it inside, _she thought through her special gift.

"Christmas is a holiday where families and friends celebrate being together. They give one another presents to show one another how much they care. I bet if you ask your Grandfather Carlisle, he can tell you all about baby Jesus and how people brought Him gifts when he was first born. I bet I know someone who might get some presents if she's a good girl…." I smirked at her. _And just knowing your parents, *I* will never be able to give you a gift that matches up._ I kept that part to myself.

_ME?!_ Her eyes perked up. _I love presents…especially ones from Momma, and Daddy, and Auntie Alice, and…._ She ran through the entire family. She was spoiled rotten by all of them, and she appreciated everything she received.

I loved these moments. Despite her constant growth, she was still a child. With everything that was going on, our agonizing wait for the Volturi, it was so important to me that she have time for fun, too. Thankfully, Bella and Edward agreed with me.

I laughed and nodded my head, holding her tighter to me as she showed me the dress she wanted to wear on Christmas Day, one of the 8 billion Alice had brought home for her last night. She showed me a scene of what she wanted Christmas morning to look like: she was skipping around the living room with Alice, handing out big, outrageously wrapped boxes out to everyone. Then, her vision stopped, and I heard sniffles. I looked down in panic.

"Ness…what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I picked her up and began examining her arms, legs, face. I heard a chuckle from nearby and looked over to see Daddy Vamp walking through the backyard with our buddy Seth. Clearly, he could hear her thoughts.

"She seems to be under the impression that you would rather spend your holiday with Billy and the pack instead of with her." Edward said matter-of-factly as Nessie looked at him with the most horrible looking pout I had ever seen. Even if I had wanted to spend the day at La Push, she would have effectively squashed that plan with one look.

Seth covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. It was clearly a "_You're whipped, man…and she doesn't even know the half of how to work you yet!_ " laugh. Yeah, I knew it, too.

"Little does she know that we have arranged to spend the day with Grandpa Charlie and the pack at his house. HAHA!" Edward cackled as he knelt down next to the swing where he became level with her face.

She smiled a toothy grin as he reached out to touch her nose, wipe her tears, and plant a kiss on her forehead. He lingered there for a moment. I saw him smile against her skin.

"Of course, sweetheart…Momma and I will make sure that Auntie Rose is on her best behavior. It will be Christmas, after-all."

She smiled at him, and I felt her relax in my lap.

"Come on, Seth. I'm sure Esme has some nice leftovers for you in the fridge," Edward said as he patted Seth on the back.

"Awesome!" Seth pumped his fist in the air. "Are there any of those meatballs left? Those were delicious!" He walked through the front door and was greeted by Esme.

Edward laughed and stood up. He looked down at Nessie and me. "Don't ever say she doesn't love you, Mutt," Edward said as he messed my hair and glanced at his daughter. I smiled at him as he walked inside. I rocked back and forth with my Ness as we listened to Jasper playing his guitar inside with Bella and Alice. They were singing a beautiful Christmas song they had been practicing for weeks called _Snow_ by Loreena McKennitt. I use the word "practice" loosely. Jasper's tenor and Alice's soprano weaved an intricate harmony around Bella's voice. Just another talent that those lucky vamps had…

We were alone again.

"Please don't be sad, Ness. I would have found a way to spend the day with you all if your parents hadn't made special plans like they did. You are my family, too!" I patted her head.

"I am going to make you the best present EVER, Jakie…you'll see!" She actually spoke out loud, something she rarely did. She reached both hands up to my face, squeezed it like she loved to do, and kissed my nose. She settled back onto my chest with a big yawn and within minutes was asleep, her face slightly flushed and her mouth open like a little 'o'. I stood up and carried her inside.

Bella saw us come in and sighed at me as I sat on the couch. I wasn't ready to let Ness go yet. I wondered what was wrong with Bella, but then she flashed me a smile that still melted my heart even though not in the same way as it had a few months ago.

"I love seeing you with her, Jake. It makes me so happy." Bella walked over and sat down next to us, putting her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"What did you ask Santa for this year, Jake?" Emmett asked me as he ran down the stairs, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at me.

"Some deodorant, maybe?" And there she was, her disgustingly beautiful voice tainting the air. I was wondering when the Blonde would show her mug around here. It was too serene. Bella shot Rosalie a look as she sauntered over to a seat next to Alice on the arm of the chair.

"Haha, thanks, Blondie. I use AXE so I get all the women." I winked at her as Emmett laughed his booming laugh. He quickly ducked as his wife went to swat his head. Rosalie scowled. As much as she hated me, I loved her…just a little bit, because she was so important to Nessie. I'd never tell her that, though. Edward smirked at me as I thought that. _You better keep your mouth shut…._ He nodded and turned away. And, if I had anything to say about it, I'd be a part of the family for real soon.

Edward's smirk turned to a glare. "Jake….there is eternity for that." Edward spoke my name in a warning tone as he caught that last thought.

"Um, hi, I didn't mean NOW…I meant someday. Like, 80 years from now. How about that, Vamp-Daddy?"

Bella kissed me on the cheek, sniffed Nessie's hair, and walked over to tousle her husband's perfect bouffant as he rolled his eyes at me and cleared his throat.

"You know, Jake…I saw a vision of Bella and Edward talking about the gift that you are giving Ness for Christmas. It's beautiful!" Alice said casually, touching her temples, as she smirked at me.

"Crap, Shorty. I don't even know what I am getting Nessie yet. Give me a hint?" I pleaded. I knew that I had to get her something good. She had plans to make me the best present ever, according to her outburst outside.

"Well…it looked like something you made for her, actually. You know I can't see you making it…but I heard their conversation. I'm sure you'll think of it soon." Alice nodded knowingly.

I was in deep trouble.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After putting Nessie down in her bed for the night, I phased so I could run faster. I had to get home and start thinking about this gift since Christmas was very soon. I heard animal feet behind me. I sniffed and smelled my good buddy Seth.

_Man, what are you going to make her? _he asked me.

_Dude, I have no idea, _I thought_. All I know is that Alice thinks it's a great idea. I hope whatever it is will be enough for my little one._

_I bet we can think of something, _Seth assured me_. _

_Thanks for the help, Seth. Go say hi to your mom and send Leah out on patrol. I think Quil is going with her. Keep everyone safe. I'll be at my dad's if you need me. _Ever the Alpha, I wanted my brothers and sister to be careful.

_No problem, Jakester. Tell Billy I said hi! _

_Tell your mom I said hi, too._

_Will do._

I phased back to human form and watched Seth amble over to his house where there was a light still on in the kitchen. Sue was still awake, keeping a late vigil for her children, the pack, and the Cullens. I saw her throw open the door and embrace Seth as if he were a soldier coming home from the war. It made me smile. I entered my house and saw my father sitting in his wheelchair, looking through a large leather-bound book. From the wear on it, this book must have been a part of my family for years. My father looked up and beamed as I walked over and hugged his shoulders.

"How's my girl?" he asked me with a wink.

"Ness is great, Dad. She was asking me all about Christmas today and told me she was going to make me the best present ever. Alice said she saw a vision of the gift I am giving Ness, but I have no clue what it could be yet!" I grumbled, frustrated.

"Leah heard you in your sleep one night trying to figure out a gift for Nessie. She told me about it, thinking I might be able to help," he stated.

"I wish she minded her own business sometimes. I'd like to be able to come up with an idea for my own imprint, thank you very much. And a more important problem. Um, why the fu…I mean hell was Leah listening to me talk in my sleep?" I questioned my Dad who answered with a hearty laugh.

"Jake, you were in wolf form, sleeping outside of Nessie's cottage bedroom. Leah came to relieve you one morning and saw your thoughts. Calm down…and watch your mouth!"

I might be the tribe's chief, but he was still my Dad. I apologized.

"Dad, I had an idea about something, but I'm not sure how to go about it. I wanted to get her something to show her that we are bonded together, you know? Something special to the tribe but that people outside would not recognize and start a problem about. "

I was trying to be level-headed here. I knew that I was going to be with Nessie forever, but people on the outside wouldn't understand. They would think I was a creep-o and not even Charlie could prevent someone from wondering what was up since he didn't know the entire story. "Need to know", he called it. He knew that Nessie loved me and looked to me as an older brother and that made Bella happy. That equaled happiness for Charlie.

"I think I might have found something for you, Jake. I've been scouring old written traditions from the tribe, and there is an ancient bracelet making ritual that hasn't been done in centuries. Today, rings are given to the woman as a reminder of the promise. Hmmm, it says here that the ritual is usually done with another brother of the tribe. Perhaps Quil would make one for Claire with you?" Billy pondered.

"Dad, you are amazing. This is exactly like what I wanted to do for her. I'm going to phase and call Quil before he goes on patrol!" I screamed over my shoulder as I tore out of my pants.

My dad sighed. "Jake, I'm going to ask the Cullens to foot us a loan to buy stock in Hanes because between underwear, sweatpants, socks, and undershirts, you're making us poor. "

I bowed my wolfy head and ran out into the driveway.

_Quil? Can you hear me?_ I called for him.

_Jake? Are you okay? What's wrong?_ His worried thoughts rang through clearly.

_Nothing. Paranoid much?_

_Well, it is kinda late, and I am about to go on patrol. What's up?_

_It's kinda important. Could you come to my house?_

_Sure, Jake. Are you really okay?_

_Quil, I want to ask you something important. Please hurry. It's about Nessie and Claire._

_Why didn't you say so?! I'll be right there._

I felt his confusion as he ran to find me at my house. When I saw his furry butt come into view, I nodded to the trees and phased. He was also in human form when I walked over to him.

"We should get Nessie and Claire together, Jake. I think Claire would love to have a friend." Quil started.

"Sure, sure, Quil. Um, I wanted to ask you what are you getting Claire for Christmas?"

Quil's face drained of all color.

"Jake…I didn't get her anything! Oh my gosh…what will I ever do? She'll be unhappy! I can't have that. Do you think Embry can go in my place tonight so I can think of something?" Quil began to pace back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Quil, dude, calm down. I wanted to ask you to do a Quiluete ritual with me. My dad found it. It's a bracelet making ceremony where we, as brothers, weave ropes for Claire and Ness. I couldn't do it without you…please? Don't make me beg and get all schmaltzy, okay?" I whined.

Quil looked up at me with the biggest smile.

"You'd really do something like that with me?" he questioned.

"Dude, you're my best friend beside Bella. You're the only one who really gets this whole thing. It'll be cool. We get to learn this tradition, make Claire and Ness these great gifts, AND show our bond with them and one another all in one fell swoop. Who else would I do it with?" I patted him on the back. "Now just say yes before I try to hug you or something." I laughed.

"You tell me the time and place, Oh Mighty Alpha, and I will be there!" Quil nodded.

I had the idea for the present. Now, it was time to make it happen.


	2. Quil, Let's Not Screw This Up

A/N: I take some liberties here with Breaking Dawn. I realized after the first chapter that I had some of the timeline wrong. Alice has her Volturi vision 3 months after Bella's change, which would mean December. I have them knowing about it in November, and Alice and Jasper leaving in December. AND I know that Jake doesn't leave Nessie much, but it's important for him to move around a bit for this chapter.

To the TTs and Ozzians: Thanks for your support! To all the people who have read and favorite but didn't review, thanks! I'd love to hear from you. This is now on Twilighted, too with an awesome banner from my friend Shannon…so come visit me there also!

**No insult to Native Americans is intended. I made up the story and ritual with the utmost respect.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Should Have Just Used a Piece of Tape or Quil, Let's Not Screw This Up**

Song: Dixie Chicks- _Lullaby_

November ended and December began. Nessie was growing up so much. The little smarty read to me the other night. And not even from a fun Eric Carle book with pretty pictures. Not even the immortal Dr. Seuss. She read me a part of _Gulliver's Travels_. Why you ask? I don't know...I think she's a little crazy. I mean, she is Bella and Edward's daughter.

I hardly left her side. We were getting more comfortable with each other and it felt like every movement we made with one another was synchronized. She still preferred to speak with her gift but made more of an effort to speak out loud, especially when she wanted everyone's attention. As much as she acted like an adult sometimes, she was still a child and had specific wants and needs. And I could deny her nothing...even less than her father could.

It was as if she even commanded my movement. It was ridiculous in a way. I had gone, in human form, to the big house one morning after my patrol had ended. I thought we could take a nap together, when I heard her screaming. I was so nervous, I almost launched myself through the front door without even opening it until I heard what she was saying. My body froze in place at her words. Like, literally; I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"DO NOT LET HIM IN. He can't see my present! MOMMA! Keep him outside. Please?" she pleaded with Bella.

"Okay, okay, sweetheart. Have Daddy come get us when you are ready." Bella got her calm and met me at the door.

"You heard her…She has been working on her presents for the family for days and doesn't want anyone's surprise spoiled. Let's sit in the swing and talk, Jake." Bella took my hand and led me over to Nessie's swing. We sat and talked, and when Nessie found a stopping point, I was able to go in and see her. She jumped into my arms as I opened them to her, and showed me a vision of us playing Little Red Riding Hood. I laughed, kissed her cheek, and we began to play

After a busy day of playing and laughing, it was time for Ness to head to sleep whether she wanted to or not. It was very late, and she had been rubbing her eyes, yawning, and getting cranky for hours. I tried _everything_. I told her a story, rubbed her back, tickled her arm…I even sang to her, a Dixie Chicks' song called _Lullaby_. It's so sweet and quiet…I thought it would work. I actually felt bad because I have a horrible voice. She just wouldn't budge. She just sat there, looking at me, as if challenging me to try something else. If I didn't love her so much, I would have screamed at her.

"But, Ness. You have to sleep. It's important!" I told her. She launched herself off the bed, stomped her foot (yes, just like Bella did once, a lifetime ago), and screamed at me.

"It's not fair! You go out all night and spend time with Leah and Seth and the other boys. Momma and Daddy and my family can't sleep. Why do I have to sleep? It's boring and a waste of time," she whined.

"Aw come on, Ness, you have to sleep because you are growing. Only people who sleep can grow. Don't you want to get taller?" I asked her.

"No! Why do I need to be taller when you always help me reach high things?" she countered.

The little turd...she had me there. _Edward, help me.... _

The door opened. "Renesmee Carli Cullen…." He looked stern.

"Don't look at me like that, Daddy. I'm not doing it!" She shook her head and stuck her nose in the air.

"It's unfortunate that you think so. I guess that all the presents that we bought you will have to go to children who don't have special things like you have and that Jake will just have to wait to come to the house until tomorrow afternoon since you'll be sleeping late," he stated as he turned down Nessie's bed.

She rolled her eyes at him. She looked so much like him when she did that…

"I will gladly share toys with those children, Daddy. Every little girl and boy should only be as lucky as I am. I have you, Momma, Jakey, and my whole family who love me very, very much and want to spend hours and hours of time with me. That's the only reason why I don't want to sleep! I miss everyone too much when I do. And, if I ask him, Jake will just wait outside my window until I wake up." She just stared at him. I was shocked by her attitude. It was so….Rosalie. Vamp Daddy cleared his throat and nodded at my thoughts. Edward had to ignore her because he was flipping between trying so hard not to smirk and wanting to snap at her for being so fresh.

She hated being ignored, so she walked over to me and tugged on my shirt so I would bend down. She touched my face and showed a picture of me in wolf form, sleeping next to her bed. Her eyes pleaded with me as a tear slipped down her pink cheek.

"Aw, Ness…I can't stay tonight! I have…" She looked at me expectantly. "I have something important to do. For you. But I have to go with Quil to do it. I'll explain on Christmas," I told her as I picked her up and carried her to bed. _Please don't be sad…please don't be sad…_

Edward looked at me as if to say "She's got you wrapped, buddy." I knew with that look from Edward that she was going to fight me, and I would lose.

She touched my nose with her tiny index finger. "But…Jake," she whispered, "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" The look in her eyes made me melt. I had to comply.

"Until you are asleep, Renesmee," Edward told her. He kissed her goodnight and patted me on the shoulder. "Good luck…you're going to need it, Mutt," he laughed at me before leaving the room.

I should have known that agreeing to stay until she fell asleep was going to be a project. I should have been more specific. She was a smart one, I'll give her that and manipulative to boot. She already figured out that she could bribe me into doing almost anything for her. It was both a blessing and a curse. After about two hours of playing around, I was upset. Thank goodness for the empath in the house. He sent reinforcements to rescue me

"Renesmee," a voice called to her from the door in a sing-songy voice. "I am the Ghost of Christmas…uhhhh…The Ghost of Little Girls Who Won't Sleep So They Don't Get Presents. I can hear you are awake. I know where your Auntie Rose hid all of your presents, and I am going to take them away…." The voice wavered off as Nessie gave me the look of death.

I smiled at her, trying not to laugh because I knew exactly who was behind that door and what was about to happen. Something in Nessie's eyes told me she knew it, too.

A giggle was heard from downstairs right before…

The door crashed open and fell off of one hinge as a huge figure draped in a sheet came gliding in...until the sheet got caught on the door. The figure tried to unstick itself before ripping the other part of the door off.

"I'll fix it tomorrow," I heard Jasper say with a laugh. His happiness lately was so infectious that he was sending it all over the house.

Nessie just sat there, eyes wide and trying not to laugh. She reached over and touched my leg.

_I know it's Uncle Emmett. I'm sorry I gave you so much trouble…please don't take my special present from you away, Jakey._ She turned her pictures into words again and looked as if she were going to cry.

"The Ghost" looked at her sad face and stopped making the ghostly "oooooo" sound immediately.

"Nessie, don't cry. Please," Emmett whispered, "I'll get in trouble from your Auntie Rose again and I won't get any for a week! Do you know how long that is for a vampire?"

"EMMETT!" Rose shrieked from the bottom of the stairs.

Ness looked at him quizzically. "Get what, Uncle Em?" She looked so innocent. I had a vision of Bella explaining to Ness what "getting some" means, and I almost threw up in my mouth. I glared at Emmett.

"Uh, Squirt…that means that I won't get any…uh…" he looked at me for help.

"He won't get any new clothes this week is what he means," I blurted out.

"He doesn't even like clothes…but okay. I won't cry if you pretend to be the silly ghost again. And this time…be the Silly, Sleepy Ghost Who Helps Little Girls Rest. Can you do that, Uncle Em?" She batted her eyes, and he was done for.

I laughed at him, hoping that he would be more successful than I, considering it was 10:30much later than her usual bedtime of 8. I hugged Nessie to my chest and kissed her forehead before placing her onto her bed and covering her up in the Quileute blanket Sue had made for her.

She grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "I love you, Jakey. I've been working so hard on your present. I hope you love it," she whispered sweetly before turning her eyes to "The Ghost" and smiling at him. She patted the space on the bed next to her. It's a good thing that Esme decided to have a big bed made for her. She probably knew that Ness would never sleep alone, especially when in the big house.

I stared at her as Emmett, big, burly Emmett, got into bed with her and cuddled her to his chest. She waved to me as I stood, motionless at the door, and blew me a kiss. She closed her eyes and settled into Emmett's arm. Everyone loved her so much, but it pained me to see him holding her like that. Not that he would ever hurt her or that she loved him more than she loved me. I just…I loved her so much that it hurt me to leave her, even for a little while. But, I had to make this bracelet for her. I wanted to make it so she could have it forever. When it came time for me to give her a ring, I would take the bracelet off and save it for our first son or daughter to give to their imprint.

"OKAY, JACOB. That's enough! Don't you have to leave now?" Edward bellowed from the hallway. Crap, I didn't mean for him to hear my thoughts. Now he knew what I was giving Nessie. I hope he would keep quiet about it.

"I'll keep quiet if you control your thoughts," he hissed as I passed by him and Bella in the hall.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Jake, but I've never seen Edward turn green before," Bella joked.

"You won't be laughing when you find out, Love," Edward promised. "And then, she really will rip your head off, Mutt. And I'll make sure Seth is out of the way first!"

Bella looked at me stunned.

"It's nothing gross, Bells. I was just thinking about Nessie when she was older and how special she is. Honestly, that's all!" I admitted.

Bella looked back and forth between Edward and me. "That's basically the gist of his thoughts…and you'll find the rest out on Christmas."

I kissed Bella goodnight and walked down the stairs. Alice danced over to me before I reached the bottom step.

"Um, whatever you plan on doing tonight, you know I can't see it. BUT, I just thought I'd warn you that I saw a vision of Carlisle trying to figure out how to untie knots…when they are stuck on people. Be careful, okay?"

I gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Song: The Beatles- _With a Little Help from My Friends_

Before I turned around to go back to my little one, I phased and ran back through the woods to La Push. I loved running. It made me feel so free. I crossed Seth on my way back.

_Quil is waiting for you on the beach. He asked me to tell you to meet him there. Good luck…_his voice trailed off as I phased back to human form.

Seth had, of course, seen what Quil and I were about to do in our thoughts for two weeks now. He was so excited for both of us and made us promise to help him with the ritual if he ever imprinted. I hope he did someday. He was a good kid and deserved to be loved by someone. He was my brother for all intents and purposes, and I just wanted him to be happy. He joked once about imprinting on Quil and Claire's kid or mine and Nessie's. To be honest, it should have bothered us but it didn't. If either one of us had daughters, we would be lucky to have them loved and protected by Seth. But I digress.

I was nervous as hell. This ritual was important. I mean, it's not like if we screwed up that the God would come down and smite us or something. It was just important to Quil and me because we loved Claire and Ness so much. We wanted to show them that we knew this was a forever promise. We could never stop loving them, even if they chose someday to love someone else.

I almost doubled over in pain as I thought about that possibility. I lowered myself to the ground to catch my breath as I heard footsteps crunching through the sand.

"Jake! Dude! Are you alright?" Quil screamed. I felt him checking my pulse, and he opened my mouth.

I swiped his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I groaned.

"I've been reading up on First Aid, CPR, and all that…you know, in case I am watching Claire and she chokes or can't breathe or something. I was making sure you were okay. Jesus H., man. Don't lose your cool!" Quil stammered.

"Sorry, I just had a bad thought about Nessie. But I don't want to talk about it. Do you have everything my dad left for us?" I changed the subject, a dull ache still in my heart, as I stood up and brushed sand off my knees.

My dad was amazing. He had researched the ritual for Quil and I. Evidently, it used to be done in front of the entire tribe during the first days of the werewolves. This way, everyone in the tribe knew that the wolf had imprinted and the eventual union was celebrated. This was also the imprintee's initiation into the secret since before, they were not allowed to know…and the secret was kept a little better then than now.

Yeah, I know. That was my fault, too. I'm an Alpha, so uh, I can do whatever I want. Yeah, I went there.

Only one time in our history had a wolf imprinted on a young child, and so, a smaller bracelet was made. My father had found the story, and gave it to us.

"Let's read the story again, so we make sure we do this right!" I said.

Quil nodded and sat down on the large driftwood near the ocean. A piece of wood that had once been Bella's and mine and that I would share someday with my Ness. I smiled at that, and sat down next to Quil.

"Okay, it says here that Thunderfoot was a young man, a teenager, when he began to phase."

"Just like us!" Quil exclaimed…the way he did the other 9 bajillion times we read the story together.

I laughed. "Yeah, just like us. Anyway, he joined his brothers. During a hunt, far away from the tribal lands, they heard a cry in the forest. Being protectors, they ran toward the sound, hoping that they were not too late to help. Thunderfoot, being a new wolf, was very fast and got to the sound first. He was horrified to find that it was a child, about 4 years old. She was lying in a pile of leaves, crying out into the night. In order to not scare her more than she already was, he ran behind a tree and phased to human form. He walked over to the screaming child and looked into her eyes. The rest, as they say, is history," I finished as Quil and I both got lost in thought.

Or in this case, her-story. Their eyes met, just like Quil when he saw Claire and me when I saw Ness, and the world tilted on its axis the wrong way. Space and time collided. Pigs flew, the polar icecaps melted…you get the picture. I thought back to how I told Bella once that Edward was like a drug to her. I was disgusted at the time, but now I fully understood what I was like to be connected so intensely to someone that you weren't just yourself anymore. It was horrifying and wonderful all wrapped up with a big, shiny bow.

I smiled and looked over at Quil, who had this dumb grin on his face. I punched his arm lightly to break him from his trance and walked over to the fire pit.

The pit was set ablaze, and we started to say the words spoken so long ago by our brothers.

"Bless this rope, O Great Transformer, as we embark on a new journey through life. Let this rope never fray and be a reminder of the eternal commitment."

Quil bent down and picked up the two long bunches of rope and walked them over to me. I took one and stared at him.

"Uh...you think we should do a practice run first with some of the extra to make sure we do it right?" I asked. "I mean…I don't want to screw it up."

"That's a good idea, Alpha-nator." We both sat in front of the fire with small pieces of the extra rope. After about 10 minutes and a lot of swearing, Quil had his piece tied around his ankle and his arm, effectively making rope handcuffs, and mine had somehow gotten caught on my leg hair. We were both sweating as if we had run across the United States and back. So this is what Alice was talking about. Good God, I couldn't believe what a mess we had made.

"Quil, maybe we should help one another. Let's do one bracelet at a time. I can hold the top for you while you braid, and then we'll switch. I think that will help us not get caught up in it."

Quil agreed. "Can you reach that knife and cut me out of these cuffs? I tied them so tightly that I can't break free myself." He laughed nervously.

Wow…if Quil couldn't trash his rope, then Claire's bracelet would never break. I was hoping I could make Nessie's as strong.

Once I got him all untangled, Quil pulled my rope off my legs. He definitely yanked out some leg hair, and I screamed like someone was stabbing me. I hoped no one would notice…the scream or the missing hairs.

We worked on Claire's first. It took us a while to get a rhythm, but we finally figured it out. I watched Quil braid the ropes with a dedicated frenzy. He had his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth like he did when he was concentrating. His large fingers wove the ropes up and under each other with precision. I was in awe. I knew that my bracelet would not be made as easily.

About two hours later, it was my turn. I let go of Quil's braided rope as he stared at it.

"It's missing something," he acknowledged.

"What do you mean? It's beautiful. I want one," I declared. I really did. Quil did an amazing job. If it weren't so important for me to do this for Ness, I would have had him do it.

"I don't know. It just looks…so plain. Like it's not enough for Claire. Maybe after you make yours, you'll feel the same way. Let's get to it!" Quil encouraged.

I was stalling. Big time. "If you are tired, we can do this again another night. I totally understand since you did patrol all day," I assured him.

"Are you stalling?"

"Uh…of course." He knew me too well. "I'm just…you're right. How can this be enough for Claire and Ness? It's just rope," I huffed.

"Oh, Jake. That's not what I meant. I want to add something to it, like a charm or something. After making it, I understand how important it is for Claire to have this. You'll see. Come on, I'll help you."

Quil and I worked way beyond the sunrise. It was almost 9:00.

"You are a good friend, Quil," I murmured as I wiped my brow. Phew, it was finally done.

"I know. Here, make the knot at the bottom so it won't come undone…"

For someone who could whittle a small wolf charm, I had to admit that this braiding stuff was tough to do! I was getting frustrated so easily, but Quil was amazing. He kept telling me how happy Nessie would be when she opened the bracelet and how pretty it would look on her. He waxed poetic about how Claire and Ness would show one another their bracelets and talk about them when they met. The more he spoke in his calm voice, the easier the braiding became. Before I knew it, I was tying the knot at the end of the second part of the double braided strand.

"We need to make charms, Quil. With their names and ours on them. Best Friends Forever, or something. I know it's corny. We can think about something better. My dad knows how to do metal work."

Quil tapped his fingers on his chin. "How about…yeah, that's it! We'll do that!" He was all excited.

"Are you going to share with the rest of the pack?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I was thinking we could just make a round charm that says "Always" on it. Too cheesy?"

"Quil, have I told you lately how awesome you are?"

"Not lately…but thanks, man. You're awesome, too!"

We held our crafts as we walked back towards our homes, smiling like idiots. I waved to him as I crossed the street to my Dad, sitting in his wheelchair outside with Charlie. Charlie was showing Dad the newest pictures Alice and Blondie had taken of Ness. He was enamored of his granddaughter.

I smiled and nodded at both of them as I went to shower and change after the long night. I made a note to ask my Dad about the charms as I let the cool water run down my chest in the shower.

It had been too long. Almost twelve hours by the time I was done showering and eating something. I needed to see my Ness.

Wondering why I bothered getting dressed, I quickly took off my clothes and tied them to my leg before phasing. I ran as fast as I could, losing my shirt in the process.

_Crap, I hope I left clothes over at the Cullen's_, I thought as I approached the yard. Edward didn't really like it when I was shirtless near Nessie. I understood…it made me uncomfortable, too.

I gulped as I reached the front walkway. Something was wrong. And I was about to find out what.


	3. I Knew Something Was Up

**Any dialogue from Breaking Dawn is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I DO NOT own the Twilight Saga. I just love it oh so much!**

Sarah and Leah: Thank you for being my "betas" for this first jaunt into fic-dom. I love you both so much!

To my readers, the few and the proud: Your support has meant so much to me. Writing this has been a blast! I obviously haven't managed to tell this story in 3 chapters…it's looking more like 5. Jacob just has too much to tell us!

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Knew Something Was Up….**

Song: Enya- Pax Deorum

After the bracelet-making debacle was over, I knew I had to see Nessie. I got this weird feeling as I approached the house, now in human form. Like the ball just dropped. I walked quickly and smelled the air around me, shocked that Edward didn't meet me at the door with 80 shirts.

I reached the door and just walked in. I never even stopped to ask if it was rude to do this because I knew that Carlisle and Esme would dismiss the thought. We were family more than ever now because of Nessie. _My Nessie._ I heard her heartbeat and walked toward the sound but instead was almost trampled by a harried Alice and a confused Jasper. Alice was screaming about finding someone as she dragged Jasper out the door. I watched them run off and jump over the river. I shook my head and turned to ask the obvious question.

"Where'd Alice go?" I asked after closing the front door. I looked at them all. I had never seen them look more frightened and started to shake. My eyes whipped over to the couch where Nessie was resting.

Emmett walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Jake." His grasp got firmer, as though he were restraining me.

"Is she okay?" I screeched as I broke his hold on me to observe Ness as best I could without waking her. I scanned up and down her body and looked at both Bella and Edward, beseeching them to tell me what was wrong.

Edward closed the space between us and put his arm around me as Bella said, "We've been sentenced to die."

After an hour of the Cullens trying to calm me down, the shakes just wouldn't stop. I was told that Alice had another Volturi vision. They were coming in a little over a month. When the snow fell. The vision had something to do with a vampire we saw in the woods during a hunting trip a few weeks back. Alice had seen her going to the Volturi to tell them that Edward and Bella had made a baby vampire. I was so confused, so Carlisle explained to me what an immortal child was.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that evil bloodsuckers used to bite babies?" I paced back and forth, trying to take in all the information that was being thrown at me.

"Many of them didn't do it for food, Jacob. They wanted to keep the babies frozen in time, forever young. They didn't always think of how the babies would be practically untamable. The immortal children were both indestructible and destructive to others. It was a dangerous combination, and it is one of those Volturi laws that is not often broken," Carlisle explained carefully.

"And that vampire in the woods, she thinks that Nessie is one of those dangerous children?" I had a hard time even getting the words out. _Nessie, dangerous? She would never hurt anyone, not on purpose. Biting me is only for fun, and she loves Charlie and Sue so much! I could chop that vamp to bits for doing this to Ness...._

Edward stiffened and pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew he heard what I said, but he didn't get to comment before the good doctor continued.

"The vampire you and Bella saw, Irina--her mother was destroyed by the Volturi for making an immortal child. Kate, Tanya, and Irina had no idea about him, so they were saved. Sadly, Irina was already upset with us over the unfortunate Laurent/werewolf incident and evidently did not feel safe talking about it with us." Carlisle sighed.

Carlisle looked very worn. I had only seen him this way when Bella was pregnant and no one knew what to do to help her. That turned out all right. This just had to also. When I thought that, Edward turned his head but refused to look at me.

"Um, not to bring this up, but...no one ever answered me before. Where did Alice go?" From the stares I got, I regretted asking.

"She's been gone a long time," Blondie said as she looked back and forth between Emmett, the window, and Nessie. Her head was moving so fast, I imagined her getting whiplash. Under normal circumstances, I would have commented on it, but she looked worried. Not really knowing what was up, I felt it was better to keep my mouth shut.

"Good call, Jacob," Edward agreed to my unspoken thought. I nodded and took a seat in the armchair that had been designated mine months ago.

It seemed like we sat there forever, as if we all had so much to say but just couldn't. I couldn't stay still anymore. I got up and paced in front of the couch where Nessie was sound asleep, bless her; she was still oblivious to all of this. Edward sat near Bella, the two of them staring so hard into one another's eyes and holding hands so tightly that I swear if she were still human, hers would be broken. Blondie and Emmett were standing by the window, Emmett's eyes wider than I had ever seen them, with actual worry, and his hands on Blondie's hips. He kept kissing her hair. Carlisle was pacing back and forth, making sure to touch each one of us as he walked by, mumbling to himself. Esme was sitting on the couch, running her fingers through Ness' hair and compulsively fixing the blanket keeping Nessie warm.

How could I ever have seen the Cullens as normal bloodsuckers? They were a family who loved each other. Two of them were gone, and they were all lifeless, no pun intended.

I never thought of Alice and Jasper as quitters. Alice, my little Shorty, was a feisty thing I never saw back down from danger, including werewolves. During Bella's pregnancy, we had formed a little bond. I was her psychic-vampire Excedrin, and she was on my side. Jasper had been through so much in his pre-Cullen life that he certainly would never back down without a very good reason. Alice must have known something, something we all didn't know, for her to take Jasper and leave.

It was as if she heard my thoughts when Bella jumped up, scaring everyone. I scrambled out of the chair, shaking, ready to phase immediately. Scaring vampires and werewolves is almost an impossible task.

"Stay with Renesmee!" she yelled back at me as she ran out to door. The rest of the family followed after her. I walked over and sat on the couch near Nessie, hoping that I was gentle enough not to wake her. I looked down and saw her wide awake, peering at the door from under her tangled curls. I cleared my throat. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she had been caught.

"How long have you been awake, Miss Nosy?" I asked her in a silly voice, trying to calm both of us for the conversation that I knew was coming.

"Long enough," she whispered as she struggled to sit up in her tangle of blankets. I picked her up and sat her on my lap facing me. Her head was hanging down.

"Hey, look at me, Ness." I poked her belly, hoping to get a giggle.

She just sat there with her head still down. I heard a tiny sniffle.

"Ness, what's wrong? It's me, your best buddy! You can tell me anything. You know that!" I lifted her chin. She opened her beautiful brown eyes, and I was lost. Lost even more because she was crying, and I knew why. Lost because I had no answers. Lost because I knew that the Volturi meant business. Lost because I knew that if it came down to it, I would die for her. I wasn't afraid to.

She put her hands to my face and closed her eyes as two more tears slipped out. She showed me a picture of Alice and Jasper leaving, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie's worried faces, Esme covering her, my body shaking and calling out her name. She kept showing them to me over and over again, and we were both frozen by her anguish. Her tears poured from her, and I was powerless to stop them.

This imprinting crap was agony.

"Why did they leave?"

Crap. One of the bajillion questions I had no answer for. Should I ignore it and save that one for Vamp Daddy? Let him be the one to make her cry?

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe Alice forgot about a sale at Saks?" I giggled nervously, hoping that I might have made her laugh a little, too.

She blinked her eyes at me. They looked dead. They scared me more than anything in my life.

"Tell me what to do, Ness. Tell me what I can do to fix it," I implored her.

"Hug me, Jakey," she choked out, the tears pouring out like a monsoon. "Please don't leave me."

As if I ever could.

I crushed her to me as we both cried. Cried for her parents, for Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. I cried because I was helpless, and she clung to me.

And eventually, we stopped. I took a deep breath and waiting for the questions I knew she had. I could see the little wheels turning in her brain.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"What are you scared of? Do you think any of us would let anyone or anything hurt you?"

"I'm not scared of being hurt…" her voice trailed off. "I'm scared that these bad creatures will take Momma and Daddy and my family away like they took Uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice."

"I don't have all the answers, Ness. It seems that these vampires from Italy are the bosses of that world. I don't understand all of it, but if I know anything it's that your family is strong. They will have a plan. This is grown-up stuff that you have to deal with, Ness. I'm so sorry."

"Promise," she whispered.

I was confused. I hadn't said anything to make her respond to me like that.

"Promise what, honey? Tell me."

She grabbed my face and smooshed my cheeks like she always did when she wanted my undivided attention. "Promise we'll always be together. Promise that you love me. No matter what happens! Pinky promise," she demanded.

I couldn't lie to her and tell her everything was going to be okay. I wanted to, but I knew it was wrong. So, I did all I could. I hugged her and wiped her tears. It was all I could do.

"I promise, Renesmee. Whatever I have to do to make it so, we will always be together somehow. You're my best girl! I'll always love you." I wrapped my pinky around hers and kissed her hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I heard the crunching of the stones outside, I knew that the Cullens were coming back. Nessie heard them, too, and quickly rubbed her eyes to try and get the tears that were still threatening to fall out. I smiled feebly at her and turned her around in my lap while we sat in the chair in the corner. Her hands dug into my forearms, and I gripped her waist tightly, almost as if I were daring someone to come and try and take her from me.

The door flew open as Esme and Carlisle breezed in with Blondie and Emmett right behind them. Emmett ran upstairs, taking four at a time, while screaming to Blondie that a silk wrap dress and stilettos might not be the best attire for finding nomads. Nessie placed her palms open on my arms.

_Searching for nomads? But…those are vampires that eat humans, right?_ She trembled at her own thought.

I leaned into her ear. "You are only half, so you don't smell as delicious to them as you do to me!" I poked her sides, and she yelped. I tickled her until she laughed and started screaming, "UNCLE!" at which Emmett came peeling down the stairs.

"Ness? What's wrong?" he bellowed, stalking over to the big window and crouching into a defensive position.

"Uncle Em, I'm sorry. I was saying 'uncle' as in 'I give!' just like Uncle Jazz taught me to do when Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose were making me wear too many outfits in one day!" She bit her lip, afraid that he was mad at her.

He relaxed and came over to kneel in front of her, laughing all the way down.

"I love you, Curly-Q. You know that, right?" He stared into her eyes. "Tell me you know how much we all love you."

I wanted to hug Emmett. He seemed to know that's what I needed him to say to her. She needed reassurance, and I was about to crack.

She pushed her tiny hand to his chubby cheek. With her hand still on my arm, I could tell what she was showing him. She was showing him a picture of her, Blondie, Em, and me in their vast backyard. Em was swearing at me as we tried to put together the jungle gym we had picked out with the tree house, slide, swings, and the hide-a-way on the bottom. She was showing herself staring at him with pride as she sat with the blonde who was running a brush through Nessie's copper curls. The love that Nessie felt for Em and Blondie was running through the three of us. If Emmett could cry, he would be.

Ness released his face and leaned over to kiss him where her hand had been. I heard a whimper come from the doorway of the living room, so faint, so sad. I slowly turned my head to see Esme holding one of my t-shirts, surveying the scene in front of her. Our eyes met and echoed one another's fury and pain. I smiled at her, in silent thanks for the shirt. I just noticed I was still half-naked.

She walked over to us, and put her hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Carlisle would like to talk to you for a minute. He has some suggestions on where to find some of our nomad friends."

He stood up, towering over his adoptive mother. She grabbed his arm as he turned to walk away and pointed to her cheek. He smiled and kissed her.

"Sorry, Ma. How could I forget?" He winked at her.

"Be careful. Take care of each other and come back soon," she stammered as the tearless sobs wracked her body. She smoothed his shirtsleeve where she had grabbed him and turned to Ness and me.

Nessie reached out to her. I relinquished my hold to the one person I would willingly give Ness to. Esme had always made me feel as if I belonged here, even when I didn't think I did. She made me miss my mother and allowed me to let her rest all at the same time. She hugged Nessie to her chest and passed me the shirt. Nessie snuggled in and wrapped a piece of Esme's hair around her finger.

Esme cleared her throat. "Please put that on before Edward comes back and shreds you to pieces. We need you around here." I scrambled into the shirt. Once my head popped out of the hole at the top, I felt a cold hand on my cheek.

"Why don't you go listen to Carlisle talk with Emmett? I'm sure you have questions about what we are preparing for, and I would like to spend some time with my granddaughter before my short trip. Is that okay, Jacob?" Esme looked at me, almost prepared for me to refuse. How could I?

"That's great, Esme. Could you keep an eye on the rascal here so I can get some information? I'll need to talk to Sam eventually anyway, especially if there will be visitors."

"Jakey," Ness called out to me. "Don't be too far away."

"I'll be right in the study, Ness. I promised, remember?" It hurt to walk away from her. _Get a grip on yourself…you're only going to the other room_, I told myself.

"He won't go far," I heard her tell Esme. "He pinky promised!"

"Oh my, well, that's a special promise! Now, honey, your Grampie and I have to go on a little trip…"

I left Esme to explain some things to Nessie as I walked to Carlisle's study. I heard Carlisle say to Emmett, "Let's wait for Jacob, please."

I knocked and was bidden to enter. Carlisle had a map of North America on his desk, and Emmett was bent over it.

"Hello, Jacob. We have much to discuss and not much time to do it so you can prepare the packs. This is important information that Sam must have in order to stay safe." Carlisle sounded grave, so I gave him my full attention. It sounded like we were preparing for a fight. A fight we might lose.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Carlisle told me that he and Esme planned to search for other covens while Rosalie and Emmett would look for nomads to bear witness to Nessie's growth. Part of the problem with immortal children is that they couldn't grow, and the Volturi would be hard pressed to miss the change in Nessie's size. It had only been three months since her birth, and she looked almost 2! They had to believe us. And if they didn't, we would make them.

Soon after the meeting, I returned to the living room. Esme passed Nessie back to me, and we sat back in our corner chair waiting for Bella and Edward. When they returned, they began speaking with Carlisle, who told Edward to remain at the big house with Nessie and Bella in order to show the witnesses Ness when they arrived. I began whispering to Ness, explaining what was going on. Bella looked over at us, pain in her eyes. I guess she was pissed that I was telling Ness what was going on.

Nessie turned around and put her hand on my cheek. _Shouldn't we help? _

"No, we've got to stay here. Carlisle's friends are coming to see you, not the scenery," I said matter-of-factly. Bella glared at me.

Ness kept her hand in place. _Remember, you promised. Don't you dare go anywhere_, she challenged me.

"No, I don't have to go anywhere…do I?" I asked Edward. He didn't look too happy with that question. Nessie knew it, too, because she tightened her grip on my arms. Oh no, he was going to make me leave her. I started to shake slightly.

"Spit it out!" I snapped, a little too harshly. I knew he would never ask me to do anything that would hurt Nessie on purpose. _Do you not understand that being apart hurts us both?_

He sighed and explained that it might be safer for Renesmee and easier for the vampires if they did not have to deal with me. He understood how difficult it would be for me to be away from her and told me so. He actually sounded sincere.

"Company in the morning, huh?" I suggested.

Edward kept talking, and I saw Bella walk over to sit near the computer. She almost reminded me of her human self, just staring absent-mindedly into oblivion. Her hands drifted over the keys. She glanced around quickly and I swore I saw her type something. She erased it so fast.

When Bella decided it was time to bring Ness back to the cottage, I knew that it was time for me to go to talk to Sam. I was not looking forward to that.

Ness bounced in my arms and kissed my cheeks.

"Good night, Jakey," she said.

"Night, precious." I passed her to Bella. "Sweet dreams, and I'll see you in the morning!"

I walked out of the house and phased, ripping my clothes in front of the house since I knew I was heading back to La Push and could get new clothes there. I didn't hear Edward screaming until it was too late. I had just phased right in front of Nessie, him, and Bella.

"JACOB!" he growled at me. "Next time, I would appreciate it if you paid attention to where you were phasing…my wife and daughter just saw your behind."

I slowly turned my head to see his glare and Bella hiding her obviously amused face in Nessie's hair. They were both laughing so hard that I howled, too.

"Nice buns, Jakey," Nessie giggled.

"Young lady!" Edward admonished. "Where did you hear such a thing?"

"Is that bad to say, Daddy? Auntie Rose tells Uncle Emmett that all the time…" Her words trailed off as she watched him turn his head towards the door.

I took this as my cue to run like hell, still chuckling to myself, as I heard Edward scream, "ROSALIE HALE! WATCH YOUR MOUTH AROUND MY DAUGHTER!"

I needed a bit of levity before the train wreck that was about to happen. At least Christmas was soon…and with all of this going on, I couldn't wait to slip that bracelet on Nessie's arm. That way, she would always have a piece of me near her. And she could keep it always.

* * *

End note: Thank you to everyone so far who has read this. I am having so much fun writing. The read count is crazy!!! I'd love to hear from people, so please review, even just to say hi! :)


	4. A Dream is a Wish

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Chapter 4 was supposed to be Christmas, yet Jake and Ness had other ideas. *Warning*: There is a VERY crude joke in this chapter that (of course) Emmett makes in earshot of Ness. There aren't any curses or anything, but it's icky. Thanks to the TTs because this joke comes up a lot when we talk. It's funny, so I thought I'd share. And sharing IS caring after all....**

**Thanks again to Sarah for betaing for me! It helps to have someone outside the fandom make sure this all makes sense!**

***sigh* Don't own the Twilight Saga. No infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Dream is a Wish**

**Song: Disney's **_**A Dream is a Wish (Your Heart Makes)**_

Everyone tried to make the last days before the holiday happy for Nessie because it was her first one and all, but it was almost impossible without Alice's infectious happiness and Jasper's throwing of emotions out to everyone. They were missed, terribly. We tried to remain upbeat---for Ness.

Every night before we put Ness to bed, she would ask for them. I sat in the rocking chair in the big house, where we had been practically camping out, while Edward helped Nessie change into her PJs.

"But Daddy, if they aren't here, how will I give them my presents?" she worried as she lifted her arms as he put on her nightshirt.

"It's okay, lovely girl. When they get back, we can have Christmas with them all over again," Edward assured her. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice the sadness in his voice.

"Oh Daddy! Really?" she squealed, obviously missing any unhappiness. "Momma! Come quick!"

Bella was in the room in a flash, faster than any vampire had ever run before, I think.

Edward and I just stood there, staring at the door as she skidded to a halt, leaving marks on the floor.

"Bat outta hell much, Bella?" I smirked.

"Nessie was screaming for me and I…" she trailed off as she noticed that Nessie was not hurt in any way but was instead jumping on her bed, cheering.

"Momma…I am excited because Daddy said that when Uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice get home, we can have Christmas AGAIN! I love Christmas!" She threw her arms above her head and continued bouncing on her bed. _Good thing Esme didn't get the waterbed._

Edward cleared his throat as he heard my thought. The three of us watched our little one have fun. She never doubted that Alice and Jasper would be back. _That's my girl!_

"Coughmygirlcough," Edward heard me again.

I laughed. "Ness, you've never even had Christmas yet! How can you love it?"

"You told me that Christmas is to show love, and I love you all so much. So, Christmas is love, too! That's why!" She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I giggled (yeah, not so masculine…I know).

Bella looked as if she were going to cry. "Christmas is love. You're right, my silly girl. Now, off to bed because we are going to have a long day tomorrow. Remember, some visitors are coming!"

"But..but, Momma, I don't want to see visitors!" She touched Bella's cheek and stuck her lip out. Whatever she was showing Bella made Edward mad because he growled quietly.

"Yes, Renesmee. I think it would be fine for Jacob to stay with you tonight." Bella glared at Edward.

"Wolf form, Dog, or else," Edward threatened. I nodded soberly.

"Daddy, how will be rock me if he's a wolf?" Nessie batted her eyes at her father. Bella smirked, and Edward sighed. No one could resist Ness' charm.

"Fine, daughter mine. How can I resist you?" She bounced off the bed and into his arms.

"Thank you oh so much, Daddy! You are the bestest Daddy any girl ever ever had! Besides Grampie and Grandpa, of course, and Mr. Billy, too!"

"Okay, Ness. Let's give your dad a break. Come here," I said right after turning down her bed. She launched herself out of her father's arms, spun in the air, and landed on her feet in the middle of her bed.

"Show off," I muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"You love it," she challenged.

"We all love you, Renesmee, now to bed!" her mother ordered.

Bella kissed Ness' forehead and walked over to the door. Edward made this mafia "I'll be listening" motion with his fingers at me before being dragged out by Bella, her finger in his belt loop. I rolled my eyes, a bad habit I picked up from Ness, and sat down on her bed to tuck her in.

I felt a little hand on my arm. _They won't like me, _she sniffed.

"How will you ever get to sleep if you are worrying?" I partially ignored her statement since I knew she was trying to get me to let her stay awake longer by talking about tomorrow.

_They won't. They'll hate me, and someone will try and eat me!_

"Ness, do you think your parents will let anyone eat you?" Now I rolled my eyes at her. "Lay down. Now." I pointed to the spot in the middle and blinked at her.

_You'd let them eat me…since all you do is side with Momma and Daddy about bedtime._ Now she was baiting me.

"Renesmee, you know that I would rather die than let someone eat you. We already discussed this. I don't want to make you cry like the last time, but I will not stay if you aren't going to bed." I tried to be firm, but even I knew I'd lose…like always.

"Fine," she said out loud. "Maybe I'll let them eat YOU!"

"RENESMEE!" Bella called from down the stairs.

"All right, all right, I'm going, Momma," she sighed. "Stupid fantastical beast hearing…"

I suppressed a laugh because I knew she would be upset with me that I heard her. I loved when she used big words. They were so cute to hear coming out of a little girl. She laid down, snuggled into her special spot, and I covered her up to her chest. She lifted her arms out from under the covers and opened them up to me the way I saw her do to Emmett once.

"Please, Jakey? Daddy won't know…." she smiled.

A soft growl came from the hallway, where I knew Edward was pacing, and then a whisper, "If you don't get away from that room, I will let him sleep in there every night, shirtless, until this fiasco is over!"

Nessie and I both laughed, since we heard everything Bella had said, and I climbed on top of the covers. She grabbed the little wolf that my dad had given her once when we visited Charlie with Dad in tow. She loved it because she said it looked like me. She had named him "Scruffly" because she said he felt that way. Whatever that meant, I didn't really know. I was just happy that the little wolf doll had made her happy. She could call him Jerk if she wanted to.

"Open your arms, Jakey, so Scruffly and I can come in!" she instructed me.

"Oh, okay. Like this?" I asked. I had never held her in bed before. I felt a little funny about it.

She scootched over and climbed into my arms, laying her head on my shoulder. She had one arm around Scruffly and one arm around my neck. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to solder herself to me so I couldn't phase like Edward wanted. She was already starting to see day by day that I couldn't refuse her without being in pain while doing so. She didn't know what an imprint was, and she didn't have to. All she knew was that when she begged, I listened. When she cried, I lost it. When she was happy, I was happy. She was too smart for her own good, this little maniac. Ah, and I loved her.

"You're not acting comfy, Jake. Do you not like my bed?" Ness looked at me all concerned.

_I feel like a criminal! _

"Ness, your bed is great! I just think that maybe I should sit in the rocking chair and pull it really close to you like I do. Lying in bed with you is for your family," I whispered the last part, hoping she wouldn't hear.

I got up and pulled the rocking chair over to her bed. Turning to sit in the chair, I faced a very angry Nessie standing on her bed. I had never seen her look so mad in her short life. Made me think of how mad she would get at me as she grew up. When she found out I loved Bella once, found out that I didn't love her before she was born, found out that her life would never be normal….

"Jacob Black, you are my family, too, whether you like it or not!" she screamed at me. Instinctively, I reached out to her, but she tossed Scruffly at me, started bawling, and threw herself down on the bed.

_Help me…._How could I explain to her why it wasn't right for me to do that? Not that I would ever hurt her or do anything indecent. I just…didn't feel right knowing that someday, I'd be marrying this little girl. It honestly made me cringe to think about it more often than not. Quil told me he tried hard not to think about Claire that way, too. He just didn't look at any other girls that way, either.

_Edward, this would be a great time for you to get your pale butt in here and help me…._

I heard a chair move downstairs, a hiss of, "I'll tell her why he can't sleep in her bed!", and then another hiss, "She is trying to get attention. Let it go, Edward."

I watched as Ness cried, turning her curl-covered face to look at me every so often to make sure I was paying attention. I felt awful, but I knew she was putting on a great show. I leaned back in the rocking chair and folded my hands, knowing better than to interrupt her tantrum. What seemed like hours later, truly only minutes, her breathing slowed and her legs stopped kicking. I leaned over and brushed the curls from her face. The little turd had cried herself to sleep.

I covered her up and placed Scruffly next to her. As I did that, her open hand brushed my arm. I kept myself there, just wanting to be near her. Soon, pictures started to float by, faces and words, and I saw her dream. I stayed perfectly still, despite my awkward position, and watched her in awe. Bella had told me about Nessie's dreams, and I knew about Edward watching Bella sleep when she was human. I had thought he was a pansy, but now I realized how wonderful it felt.

_It was snowing outside, and I was in wolf form in the Cullen's large backyard. Nessie was dressed in a deep purple gown and was watching me from her swing, but she looked different, older, like a teenager. She was beautiful. Seth was with us, and we were making Ness laugh by jumping up and catching the snowflakes on our tongues. She was outside with us despite the fact that it looked like there were other teenagers in the house, dancing, eating, and having a great time. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she definitely had make-up on, no doubt Rosalie and Alice's influence. She just kept staring at me. I walked behind a tree to phase to human form and was greeted by her smiling face. "Ness, you should be inside with your school friends!" I said. "I only want to be with you, Jake," she responded as she wrapped her arms around my waist and put her cheek on my chest…. _

_The scene flash-forwarded to another party. I was dressed in a tuxedo and was waiting in the Cullen's decorated living room. All of our friends and family were there in gorgeous gowns and tuxes, too. She came downstairs with Edward and Bella, even older in this dream, wearing an ivory gown and practically ran into my arms. Flash-forward again to dancing together where she whispered to me, "I've always loved you, Jacob Black." I kissed her cheek and whispered back, "I will follow you always, wherever you go, in this life or the next. I love you, Renesmee Cullen Black." _

I pulled my arm away quickly and with such force that Nessie shook and dumped her covers on the floor. How would she know to dream something like that? Did she even know what a wedding was? She must have heard Bella talking about her wedding or Alice or Blondie…she couldn't just think of that by herself, could she? While I was worrying, her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room until she saw me, literally hiding in the corner of her room. She smiled and sighed, evidently happy that I was still there, but she looked troubled. I walked over to her bed, covered her back up her, and sat back in the rocking chair. I was still stunned.

"Jakey, why are you scared?" she asked me.

"I'm, I'm not scared, Ness. I just…I was upset that I made you cry before. And then I thought I heard a strange noise. Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad, Jake. I'm just sleepy. Love you," she said as her eyes closed.

I sat there and watched her, stunned that she dreamt of me like that. She was dreaming about us, on our wedding day. She wanted to marry me! I mean, I know she was really little, 3 months old in fact, but she obviously felt something for me. I couldn't think about it anymore because it made me crazy and feel dirty at the same time. But seeing her in that gown and hearing me call her Renesmee Black gave me something to look forward to. I thought I heard a vicious growl coming from downstairs, but I ignored it for now. Her thoughts were not something I could control, and Edward would have to get over it. I was just as stunned as he was.

I couldn't wait for Christmas to come; I was even more excited than Nessie was. _We just had to get through all the visitors first, _I thought to myself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Renesmee POV**

My family sure came through on their promise. Beginning early in the morning, visitors began to arrive. I was so nervous because I had never met these people before, and I wasn't sure they'd like me too much. Jake said he'd protect me, but I knew he wasn't telling me everything. Momma and Daddy whispered to one another a lot and talked faster than my ears could understand. Then they would look at me and get sad. I didn't like making everyone sad.

"This is all my fault," I said out loud as Momma, Jakey, and I waited for Grampie Carlisle's friends from Alaska to come. I remembered Auntie Alice telling Daddy that one of the Alaska sisters didn't like me and that's why the vampires from Italy were coming here.

"I made Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz leave," I said as tears slipped down my cheeks.

My daddy walked around the corner just as Jakey and Momma both grabbed one of my hands. "No," they all said, as if that would make me feel better. They ignored my comment about Auntie Alice. Probably thought I'd forget. Momma told me I was special and that my family loved me more than anything.

"Do you love me more than anything, Jake?" I asked him, wanting to know if Momma was telling the truth.

Daddy didn't like that question too much and went back to watching at the front door. Momma smiled and looked at Jake, almost daring him to say no. Jake looked like he had eaten rotten meat or something. His face was a little green. I giggled.

"Momma, is Jakey nervous, too? He looks like he's going to get sick," I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me.

Momma laughed. "No, sweetie, he's not going to get sick, but he is a little nervous about the visitors, too. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Well, do you love me or not?" I asked him.

"Do you have to ask me that question?" he asked in return.

I thought for a minute. "I guess not," I said. I put my face in Momma's hair and squeezed her tightly. She kissed my forehead and whispered to me that Jake loved me almost as much as she and Daddy did. That made me very happy. Before I could tell Jake what Momma said, we heard Daddy open the door. There was a new voice, a lady that I had never met. She must be Grampie's friend, but I was still scared. I turned my head to make sure Jake was okay, and he winked at me. I giggled again and blew him a kiss. He caught it and put it on his cheek. _Huh, I guess he does love me. _

"I told you," Momma smiled.

Daddy asked Momma to bring me out to meet our friends. There were three ladies and a man. The man and one lady had dark hair like Uncle Em and Auntie Alice, but the other two ladies had blonde hair like my Auntie Rosie, Grampie, and Uncle Jazz. I missed them all so much, and I showed Momma that I did. She kissed my cheek.

The visitors were all upset when they looked at me, except for the dark-haired lady. I learned that her name was Ms. Carmen. She smiled at me and had kind eyes.

"You have eyes like my family!" I said aloud. Everyone laughed but still looked upset. Ms. Carmen told me that she wanted to hear my story, so I reached out my hand and touched her. I showed her Momma when she was different and there was blood everywhere. I showed her how Daddy and Jakey took me out of Momma and gave me to Auntie Rosie and how they made Momma get better. I hoped that she could feel how much I loved my family. Ms. Carmen asked me if she could hold me, and I wanted to let her. I looked at Daddy who nodded and smiled. He was very happy that Ms. Carmen wanted to like me. Momma didn't want to let me go, but when Ms. Carmen smiled at her, she relaxed. Ms. Carmen was cold like my family, and she had long hair. We sat down on the couch and she let me tell her stories. She spoke to me in Spanish, and I started to remember some words as she used them over and over. I really liked Ms. Carmen a lot. She called me _bebe linda_. I liked that nickname.

The grown-ups were all talking, and Ms. Carmen's family let me tell them all the story of when I came out of Momma. After I showed them how much I loved Momma and Daddy, they hugged me and played with my hair. I could tell that they liked me because they were smiling and were happy.

I was sad when Daddy said more visitors were coming because I wanted to have Ms. Carmen tell me a story before my nap. She promised she would as she handed me over to Jake. She said she could tell that Jake needed a hug. He smiled and thanked her. I put my arms around Jake and squeezed him so tightly around his neck. He made a pretend choking sound so I'd let go. I laughed and kissed his nose. I showed him the swing outside with us in it. I wanted to take a nap out there, but he reminded me that more vampires were coming.

"You're staying, right?" I asked him.

"You betcha, kiddo," he responded. We sat down in Jake's special chair in the living room, the one Auntie Rosie said no one would sit in because it smelled like wet dog. I noticed that none of Grampie's friends would sit near it. It must smell silly to them, too. To me, it just smelled like Jake, and Jake smelled yummy.

Daddy must have heard me thinking because his eyes got all big like he was going to shout. Instead, he started asking Mr. Eleazar questions. I fell asleep in Jake's arms. He was so comfy and safe. I couldn't wait until Christmas so I could give him the present I made for him. It was the bestest present ever, and I had worked so hard on it. I wanted Christmas to be special for everyone, and I hoped that my family was all home by then. I dreamt about Christmas over and over until I woke up, in Momma's arms, with lots of vampires all around the big house. All these new vampires had red, beady eyes, and I was scared. They weren't like Momma's, they looked like icky blood that got on our clothes after we hunted.

I remembered how Jake was not happy about all these friends coming to visit, and I got all panicky thinking that maybe he left. He promised he wouldn't, and Jake doesn't ever break promises. I couldn't see him, though. Momma felt me move and pulled me back to look at my face. I heard the grown-ups still talking and didn't want to interrupt, so I put my hand to Momma's face. I showed her a picture of Jake. She smiled and whispered to me.

"He had to talk to Leah and Seth so he phased outside. He told me to tell you that he will be back…and he loves you more than anything, even a big breakfast!"

Momma kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. I was so happy that Jakey told Momma he loved me. He wouldn't lie to her about me. I showed Momma that I was still sleepy and settled in to wait for Jake to get back. I hated to be without him. It made my heart hurt. I wondered if it made his heart hurt, too. Once he had my present, his heart wouldn't have to hurt anymore when he had to go away from me for a little while. But he said he loved me more than big breakfast, and Jakey loved food. I told Momma that I was going to dream about Jake until he got back from being with Seth and Leah. She smiled and told me that was a great idea.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking about _my_ Jacob.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The weeks dragged on, and Christmas was only a few days away. Nessie and I spent a lot of time at Charlie's house since Bella was going on unknown errands, and Charlie was upset that he hadn't seen Ness in over a week. She loved going to see him because she got to learn all about Bella when she was little. This made Nessie happy. Charlie knew that something was up with Ness, and I think he knew that she really was Bella and Edward's daughter, but he kept quiet since he wanted to be able to watch her grow up. And she just kept growing. Every time we went to Charlie's, Ness got some surprise, be it a little stuffed animal, a lollipop (which she loved), or a coloring book. Coloring was probably the one "kid-like" thing Nessie really enjoyed.

When Bella dropped us off, I knew that she was up to something. She looked shifty and scared, two looks that never boded well for us when she was human. I knew she was doing something, but she hadn't mentioned it because it was likely that she wanted to keep Edward in the dark, too. I wonder if it had something to do with whatever she was looking up on the computer all the time. I noticed how she seemed glued to that thing, but I don't think anyone else saw. I kept forgetting to ask her.

An even bigger surprise arrived one night right after we got home from Charlie's. The rest of the Cullens, except, sadly, for Jasper and Alice, came home right before the holiday. Blondie ran into the house, almost taking down the front door, in order to get to Nessie. She squealed when she saw everyone and kissed their cheeks over and over again. I was nice and let Blondie have Ness all day. I even let her and Emmett tuck Ness in, and I waited until Ness asked for me to go and say goodnight so I wouldn't interrupt their bonding time.

"Thanks, Jake. Rosie and I just missed the little monster so much. I know it was hard for you to be away from her today," Emmett shook my hand when I was waiting to kiss Ness goodnight.

"Dude, no problem. I know you are important to her, too. I thought in the spirit of Christmas and all, I'd be nice and share her. Sharing is caring, after all."

"Yep, sharing is caring…with everything but the clap, right, Jake?" Emmett guffawed, and it was infectious. I chuckled until I heard Nessie ask, "Auntie Rosie..what's the clap?" We both started laughing so hard that tears streamed down our cheeks. Neither one of us saw two of those really high heels come flying at us through the door.

"I forgot…Nessie can hear pretty well, although not as well as we can. I need to watch my mouth…" Emmett pouted.

Blondie flew out of the room and grabbed us both by the ears. "I told her that it's not nice to clap at someone if they fell or got hurt and that is what you meant. You two will go along with that, correct?"

We both nodded. I cleared my throat and said, "How many times will you wash your hands now because you touched me?"

She turned her face towards me and cackled at me. It was frightening. "In the spirit of Christmas and because my niece loves you for some reason or another, I thought I'd start giving you a break, Fido. I'll only wash them 30 times instead of 50." Emmett walked away laughing. Blondie turned back and did the last thing I ever expected her to do to me. She thanked me for letting her spend some time with Ness.

"I might not like you because you stink, but you love Renesmee. That means you have some good taste!" And then she smiled. And I smiled back.

Things got back to being as normal as they could be with all these people around. The Cullens were very happy to see the group they had convinced to help them. Carlisle couldn't thank his friends enough for helping his family. He made it a point to thank me every day, too, for standing beside them once again. Esme occupied herself by making Leah, Seth, and me huge meals every day, even asking Seth to bring some home to Charlie and my dad. I was starting to convince Ness to eat some people food. It was funny.

She had made pictures for all of the bloodsucker covens to bring home with them when they left, which would hopefully be soon. It was getting very tiring having them around, and it was really bothering all the wolves that they were hunting all over. It's not like they were hunting game; these were the bloodsuckers that still ate humans. Even though some of them were actually quite nice, like the leader of the Irish coven Siobhan and the earth-mover in the Egyptian coven Benjamin, their eyes scared Nessie. For that, I didn't like them as much as I could. And they killed innocents. Ugh.

Everyone basically ignored me for the most part unless I was playing with Nessie. Most of the bloodsuckers had become smitten by her, so they were always very aware of where she was and what she was doing. It should have made me happy that they all liked her so much, but it made me nervous. This whole thing did.

The covens had all agreed to witness for Nessie. They would stay at the house until the Volturi came and tell the Italian leeches that Nessie wasn't one of those immortal children. They would show the leaders how they watched Ness grow and learn and how capable Bella and Edward were at parenting and teaching her control. I had been meeting with Sam every night after Ness fell asleep in order to give him updates. Without Alice, it was quite difficult for the Cullens to have a firm handle on when this was happening for sure. No one else there had visions like Shorty. She and Jasper were missed, not only for their talents but just for the fact that the family was broken.

We had witnesses. That was a Christmas gift in itself.

* * *

**End note: Okay, folks. Thanks for sticking with this! Next chapter is Christmas. hehehe. I have some fun things planned. Did the Renesmee POV work? I wanted her to sound kid-like while still being able to understand what was happening. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. We Wish You a Vampy Christmas

**A/N**: Hello, again! I'm back, finally with the Christmas chapter. It was fun to write! I hope everyone enjoys it. I definitely expanded more on the pitiful Christmas mention in Breaking Dawn (sorry, but I wanted to read about this part and was POed that it was only a brief mention. Thank goodness for fanfic!). I wanted this out of my hands before it turned into 90 pages instead of 16, so I didn't send it along to my fantabulous beta, the lovely Sarah. PM me if you see any embarrassing errors because I *HATE* those!

One more chapter left...the Volturi mental showdown from Jake and probably a little bit of Nessie's POVs.

Thanks to the TTs (I love you girls HARD), the renegade Ozzians who still read this, all the readers, and the reviewers (the few and the brave).

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. No infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 5- We Wish You a Vampy Christmas**

**Song: The Vienna Boys Choir- **_**Pachebel's Canon in D (Sanctus Movement)**_

It was almost dawn on Christmas Day, and Ness was still asleep. I was getting rather impatient. I knew she was tired since Christmas Eve had been eventful. I started thinking back to last night.

_The covens that celebrated Christmas told Nessie stories about their traditions. She got excited when Benjamin told her that everyone in Egypt had to have a new outfit for Christmas Eve. She showed me a picture of Alice taking hundreds of dresses out of boxes for her. Siobhan, Liam, and little Maggie distracted her before she could get sad thinking about missing Alice and Jasper and told Ness about hanging sacks instead of stockings and all about Santa Claus. I knew she had lots of questions about Santa, but I left those for her parents. I couldn't ruin the dream for her, and I didn't know if they had planned on playing the Santa game since she was so smart. _

_Every one of the non-Cullen vampires gave Nessie something special for Christmas, which she opened immediately, thanking them and fawning over their generosity. Her presents to them were more pictures, but these were worked on very seriously. Each picture was of Ness and the vampires in question. For being only a few months old, she really drew amazingly well. I am a little biased, I know, but still. _

_Being that it was Nessie's first Christmas, the other covens were nice enough to go hunting far off after giving her gifts so the Cullens could have family time. On Christmas Eve, I, of course, was getting ready to leave too when Edward stopped me and told me to get back in the living room since Ness had something to show us. He reminded me that I was part of this family and that Billy would understand if I stayed with them tonight. _

_Once all of us had settled in and I was given a steaming mug of hot chocolate and some cookies made by Esme, Ness stood in the middle of the floor and cleared her throat. She surprised everyone by singing Christmas carols that Charlie had taught her during his many visits. Bella was so happy that Ness remembered them, and hearing Ness sing helped Bella to remember, too. We knew she had had too much excitement when we couldn't find her, and she was underneath the kitchen table asleep. _

It was almost dawn, and I sat there, waiting for her to wake up because it was time. Time to give her my gift. I was so nervous that she wouldn't like it. The longer she slept, the more the doubts clouded my mind.

_What if it were too soon for a gift like this? Would she wonder what it was for? How would I explain it to her? _I started to rock furiously in the chair as I thought all of this through.

_I am not rich like the Cullens. How could I even think I could take care of Ness the way she should be taken care of? And later in life…when it was time to marry her, how could I ever afford to buy her a ring? A huge, glittering diamond that she deserved to have on her finger. No, this wasn't right. She deserved better than some stupid werewolf from the reservation. _

I had to get out of here and quickly. Before she woke up. I had to find something else to get her, not that anything I gave her could compare to what her parents and the Cullens could afford to give her. This imprint idea was a sick joke, wasn't it? I stood up so fast that I banged my toe on the edge of Nessie's bed. I hopped around as quietly as possible to try and quell the pain, tears stinging the corner of my eyes as I tried to avoid waking Ness up too soon. Now, I didn't want her to wake up while I was still here.

Once the pain subsided, I made my way to the door, tiptoeing as much as a huge lug could tiptoe. I turned my head to look at my little monster once more and walked right into something cold and stony. I knew that smell almost as well as Ness'. It was Bella.

"Jacob Black, where do you think you're going?" she asked me, giving me this look that clearly said, "Move and you die".

"I…I was going to get Nessie another gift," I whispered. "The one I made her, it's just not right."

"She will love whatever it is because it came from you," Bella nodded at me. "I heard Leah and Seth talking about how you and Quil worked on the present together, and he made one for Claire, too. Whatever it is must be pretty important. What makes it not right?"

I pushed by Bella, no longer an easy feat, and walked into the hallway. Bella followed me and sat down on the seat at the window that looked out onto Esme's garden on the side of the house. She looked up at me expectantly.

"Well, talk," she commanded.

I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Remember when you first started dating Edward, and you hated that he had all this money that you didn't?" I started as I paced in front of her.

She laughed. "Yes, Jake. I still hate it, and that dear husband of mine insists that it is now mine also. What does this have to do with Renesmee's present?"

"It has everything to do with it! I made Nessie something because that's all I can do. I can't afford to buy her fancy things. I made her something because I couldn't go to Tiffany's or some other hoity-toity place for her Christmas present like the Cullens can. I can't buy her toys because she doesn't want them, at least not the ones I could find for her. She has every book known to humankind. The list goes on." I hung my head. "I'm just not good enough for her…just like I was never good enough for you. You chose Edward and got rid of me, which was the right choice. But now, you're still stuck with me."

I turned away from her, ashamed that I was a nobody from La Push who hadn't even finished high school yet. I closed my eyes to fight back tears, but the traitors leaked out and fell to the plush carpet below my feet. Soon after the first tears fell, I felt a cold hand under my chin.

"Open your eyes, Jacob. Right now," Bella said forcefully. "Or I will open them for you!"

I knew better than to mess with her, especially now that she could bite me and kill me, so I opened them. Instead of seeing a beautiful, yet smelly, vampire, I saw my best friend. Bella Swan, now Cullen, looked up at me with that look I knew so well. I was about to get lectured. I remembered back to days long ago when she told me that I was "sorta beautiful" and how we walked on the beach, hand in hand, talking about the future. I knew then, even though I didn't want to admit it, that someday, we would be in this exact spot. I think something inside me knew that Bella and I would be family for real someday. I think that's why we stayed so close despite everything.

"I am not going to talk to you right now as Renesemee's mother but as Jake's best friend. Not to be redundant, but you are my best friend and were there for me when I was a wreck. You saved me from myself more times than I can count. Not to bring this up, because I know Edward is listening, but I would have died if you hadn't jumped into that water during my extreme sports snafu." We heard a low growl and the back door open and shut. Edward never liked to talk about when he left Bella. I didn't particularly like it either and put my hand up, asking her to stop.

I started to open my mouth to speak, but Bella clamped it shut, smacked my hand out of the way, and smirked at me, proud of her handy work. I didn't dare say a word.

"I love that I am strong like you and Edward now," she smiled. "Now where was I…oh! When I found out about the imprint, I was upset, as poor Seth can attest. I told you I was upset because you were claiming Renesmee when in reality that wasn't entirely true." She lowered her head and then looked up at me through her eyelashes, something that a few months ago would have killed me because I loved Bella so much. Now all I noticed: Ness does the same thing.

"Why were you sad, Bells? You know it wasn't intentional…I had no choice at first, but once I saw her…and I saw your eyes in her, I knew things would be okay. I knew that I didn't want to hurt this "thing" that hurt you. I wanted to do what I could to let her know about you…if…if you didn't make it. I didn't think you made it, Bella. I thought we were too late," I confessed.

"Jake, don't you see? I didn't want to share you! I finally got everything I wanted and didn't know I wanted. I had Edward as my husband and the Cullens as my family. I had you in my life. I had a daughter. I wanted everything in its nice, separate compartments. Knowing that you wanted to be around me when I was pregnant because of the imprint made me feel like…well, if there weren't a Renesmee that you wouldn't love me anymore." If she were still human, her blush would have been over her entire body. I knew Bella so well, and she hated to admit weakness.

I threw my arms around her in a crushing hug and kissed her hair. "Bella Swan Cullen, I will always love you! Even when I ran away, even when I said I hated you for not choosing me, I still loved you. It's just the right way now. You'll always be my best woman," I winked at her.

"Oh, Jake. You'll always be my best man," she tearlessly sobbed. "You are the only one we could ever ask. You…I…" She gripped me tighter, and I could feel sorrow wracking her body.

"Aw, Bells. It's Christmas! Don't be so cryptic. You need to ask me something?" I questioned.

"You're right, Jake. Let's have a Merry Christmas. We can talk about it later. Please be good and hide this from Edward." She shook her head as if to get rid of an errant thought. "I love you! Oh, and don't you ever say we're 'stuck' with you. My daughter and I love you, so that makes you more than just someone we're 'stuck' with." She looked so threatening with her ruby red eyes tinged black with fury. I knew she wasn't kidding.

I nodded quickly and filed away keeping her comments from Edward. I was getting better at it, save for when I slipped. We stayed that way, hugging each other for what seemed like forever, until we heard a giggle from near the door. Ness was awake.

"And what, may I ask, are you giggling at, missy?" I teased her as I removed one arm from Bella and opened it for Ness to join us. She ran from the doorway and jumped into me.

"Momma, you look like you love Jake almost as much as I do!" she giggled again. She touched Bella's face and leaned over to kiss her nose.

"Almost as much, Renesmee. And that's a lot, right?" Bella's entire face lit up every time she looked at Ness. It was amazing to see her so happy, but then a minute later, there was a flash of fear that zapped through Bella. I'm sure Ness didn't notice, but I sure did.

I must have furrowed my brow or made a face because when I snapped back, Ness was looking at me with confusion and was rubbing my forehead.

"Be happy, Jake. It's Christmas! It's finally here!" she announced. "Momma, where's Daddy?"

"He went for a quick hunt, sweetheart. He'll be back soon! Let's go see if the tree has any presents underneath it with your name on them!" Bella suggested.

"Can Jake come, Momma?"

"Of course he can! We have presents for him, too, remember?" Bella kissed Ness' nose and started to walk down the stairs. Ness put both arms around my neck and cuddled me as we walked downstairs and into the living room. I was starting to get nervous again about my present even though Bella told me to knock it off. I guess I really had no choice.

"Jake, could you call for Seth and Leah? I made them things, too," Nessie told me as Bella, she, and I sat down and waited for the rest of the family.

"Sure, sure, Ness. I'll be right back!" I phased quickly and called for them.

_We'll be right there!_ Seth called back at me. _Leah, you're going, too. Leah, come on---_

I laughed as I listened to them quarrel back and forth in their minds. I heard footsteps and smelled vampires, but thankfully, it was just the Cullens returning from their hunt. Leah and Seth were close behind.

I nodded at them, and we three phased back to human quickly. Edward watched me as I righted my shirt and buttoned my shorts. When I was done, I stared back at him, waiting for the onslaught. He grabbed my shoulder and opened his mouth but our moment was interrupted by Emmett. Thank you, Emmett.

He had put on a red Santa coat and hat, complete with sparkly fur, and cleared his throat.

"Emmett, please," Esme begged. It's only dawn…people will wake up!"

"Aw, come on, Ma…it's Christmas!" Emmett pouted. Esme sighed and nodded while Blondie put her hands on her hips and tapped her high-heeled foot.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you better wait until we get inside this house to start doing what I know you are going to do, or so help me God…" She looked like she meant business, but Emmett needed to be Emmett.

No one was ever ready for Emmett. Edward covered his ears right before…

"SILENT NIGHT, HOLY NIGHT! ALL IS CALM, ALL IS BRIGHT!" was belted out. Oh, the irony….

Leah looked peeved to no end, and Seth cleared his throat repeatedly since I knew he wanted to join in but didn't out of fear of his sister's backhand. Emmett flung open the door to the house and proceeded to "carol" (he was actually screaming, in perfect pitch, naturally) through _Silent Night, The Little Drummer Boy, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_, and his own creation, _We Wish You a Vampy Christmas_. Leah still looked peeved, Seth, Carlisle and Bella bit back laughter, Esme and Edward were just beaming, and Rosalie sat there going back and forth between anger and horror.

The one person who was singing, dancing, and laughing right along was my Nessie. She looked like a little angel in her white nightgown with red trim. She had insisted on wearing this particular one last night, even in her half-sleeping haze, because Alice and Jasper gave it to her. I couldn't help but laugh and clap to the beat. After about an hour of this game, we were all laughing and singing along, even the Ice Queen herself. Edward had even started accompanying Emmett's singing with the piano.

"Renesmee, would you like to give your presents out first or open presents first?" Edward asked her. She smiled at him, and he nodded at their silent exchange. This drove Bella and me nuts.

"Come on, you two. Talk out loud!" I whined.

Nessie ran at me, and I fell backwards, pretending to let her tackle me. She giggled and said, "I want to give presents first because Jake told me that his momma said 'It is better to give than to receive". I sat us both up and hugged her tightly. I never wanted to let her go.

She looked at me and frowned. "Did I make you sad, Jakey? Because I talked about your Momma?"

"Oh no, sweetie! I just wanted to hug you for reminding me of her. She loved Christmas so much, and she did say that giving was so much better than getting. I'm glad you remembered that." I patted her head.

She leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "Would she have liked me?" She leaned back and looked worried.

"Ness, my mom would have loved you, just like my dad does," I swore to her. And it was the truth. My mom would have taken one look at me and would have seen the magic. She would have been as smitten by Ness as everyone else is. That revelation seemed to make her even more happy because she jumped off my lap and began skipping around to everyone, passing them packages wrapped in polar bear Christmas wrapping paper. She even made piles near the other loveseat for Alice and Jasper, and put the gifts that Alice had wrapped (probably in March of last year!) along with them.

"We'll save those for when they come home," Nessie said confidently to us. We all got uncomfortably silent, and thankfully Emmett broke the tension.

"Oooh, polar bears! SCORE!" Emmett bellowed. "Can I eat the paper?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows at Ness.

"No, Uncle Em!" she cried. "Vampires don't eat paper! And the bears on it aren't real. You're too silly," she shook her head at him. He threw his head back and laughed. Rosalie was practically bouncing (sadly reminding me of Alice) as she watched Ness flit back and forth. After all the presents from under the tree had been placed in piles before the recipients and advanced 'thank yous' had been given, Emmett asked, "So, Ness. Who goes first?" he smiled and winked at her.

"Oh, you do, Uncle Em. Since you're one of my favorite uncles ever!" she nodded. Carlisle had this very expensive looking video camera ready, since Charlie told him to get one so all of Nessie's firsts could be remembered. No one had the heart to tell Charlie that vampire memories were permanent, so he and Jasper ran out to get one for him and for Charlie.

Emmett smiled and ripped open his gifts one by one. He was so excited by each one and thanked all of us. His last present was from Ness. He looked at her and said, "Oh, I'm so glad I saved the best for last." He gently tore open the paper and removed a hand-made mask that looked like a black bear. A huge grin plastered his face, and Nessie looked so proud.

"Do you like it, Uncle Em? I know you love black bears, and I thought that maybe you could use it when you hunt!" Nessie explained. Emmett beckoned her with one finger, and she danced over to him. He lifted her up and tickle-attacked her. When he had made her laugh so hard she was in tears, he kissed both cheeks and replied, "This is the best bear mask I have ever seen. Thank you, Renesmee. I love it!" He slipped it on over his face and put his Santa hat back on. Even I had to admit, the mask looked great. Esme snapped a picture.

Each Cullen and even the Clearwaters opened their gifts, each of them focusing on the ones Nessie made. She made Leah speechless, in a happy way, with her gift of homemade smelly soaps and a sponge ("since Leah likes to take baths in the lake", Nessie told us). I almost cried when Nessie walked over to Leah, tentatively, and kissed her cheek. Leah looked shocked for a minute but pulled Ness in for a short hug, which was documented on film. "Thanks, kiddo. These will make me smell really good!"

She made Seth a t-shirt that said, "My Wolf-buddy" with a screen print of a drawing Nessie did of her sitting with Seth's wolfy head in her lap out in the backyard. Seth loved it and promised not to phase while he had it on. "This is great, Nessie. You drew this? It's awesome! Thank you so much!" Seth hugged Nessie and turned around to show it to Edward, who fist-bumped him in approval.

For Rose, Ness had made a collage of pictures in a huge frame. They were all of her, Emmett, and Rosalie in various places, as well as drawings of things that reminded her of them, and sparkly stickers. Emmett put his arm around Rose and squeezed her tightly.

"Come here, please," she whispered to Ness. Obediently, Nessie danced over to Rosalie and climbed onto her lap. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me," she told Ness. "Now, when Uncle Emmett and I go on our trips, we will have a piece of you with us always. I love you so much, Renesmee," she said as she kissed Ness' head.

Ness put her hand on Rose's face and showed her something. Rose smiled and replied, "You're special to me, too." She, Ness, and Emmett posed for a picture as Esme clicked away with her digital camera and Carlisle panned the room with the video camera.

I took over the cameraing while Grampy and Grammy opened their gifts. Carlisle got a sweater that said "Greatest Grampy Ever" in blue (we found out that it went with Charlie's that said "Greatest Grandpa Ever" in green). He put it on right away over his dress shirt and kissed Nessie. Esme received a beaded bracelet that spelled out "Grammy Esme" with silver, white, and gold beads. She also put hers on right away, the hand-made bracelet a sharp contrast to the delicate jewels that adorned her wrists. After praising Nessie for her hard work, Esme positively radiated happiness and showed us all with her face what we all knew: the beaded bracelet was the most precious piece of jewelry she now owned.

Ness walked over to Edward and climbed into his waiting arms after he opened some books, CDs, clothing, and keys to a Lamborghini (he promised to share with me. Yes!). "Daddy, will you open mine now?" she asked as she picked up his last polar-bear papered gift off the table.

"Of course, lovely," he replied. He pulled off the paper gingerly. His present was in a frame, smaller than Rosalie's, but his face lit up just as much. "What a surprise, Renesmee! Did you write out the music all by yourself?"

"Show us, Edward. What did she make you?" Esme leaned in as Edward turned the frame around to show a picture of him and Ness at the grand piano, her in his lap with her hands over his on the keys. The frame had a decorative paper surrounding the picture. He passed it around to show everyone, and Bella looked puzzled at the musical notes but smiled at her daughter's creativity.

Rosalie gasped. "Are these notes from Esme and Bella's songs, Edward? They must be…" She began to read the notes and hum. "And this song at the bottom. What is this? Is it new?"

"That is my Nessie song," Edward explained. "She asked me to write her a song like I did for her Grammy and Momma. My genius daughter picked out the notes and wrote them out onto this paper to make decorations. I am very proud." He looked over at Bella and mouthed 'I love you". She mouthed it back, and the three of them hugged one another. Esme couldn't help but take a picture of that.

Bella was so happy that Renesmee seemed to be loving Christmas so far. I, on the other hand, was sweating like a pig because each time a person finished his or her gifts, I knew it was one step closer to giving Ness her bracelet. I got lost in my anxiety until I heard Bella's voice.

"Renesmee…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed and smiled bigger than I had seen in a long time. She was holding a beaded necklace, almost like Esme's bracelet, in white, brown, and various color blues. The round charm in the middle said, "Momma" on it.

"I didn't make the big charm, Momma, but I picked your favorite colors for the beads and made the pattern all by myself!" Ness nodded. Edward helped Bella slip it over her head. It looked perfect.

"Jakey! It's your turn!" Nessie bounced over to me and started handing me gifts.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to buy me anything. Just being here is present enough," I blushed.

"Jacob, these gifts cannot ever be enough to thank you for being part of this family," Edward admitted.

Ness settled into my lap and pulled over the first one. I pulled the card off the top and started to open the envelope when I saw Ness roll her eyes. Edward quietly laughed and cleared his throat.

"Maybe he likes the cards, Renesmee," he said to her. She rolled her eyes again.

"You know, I don't think I'll be able to open these by myself. Can you help me?" I asked. I could tell that she was aching to rip something open. The poor thing had been so good. The child in her was making an appearance since she had waited so long and paid attention to everyone else. She nodded enthusiastically and tore into the package, revealing 2 pairs of sweatpants.

"Thanks! I really needed these!" I cried. The sizes were perfect, and they were Hanes, my favorite.

I let Ness open up all my presents, which included more sweatpants, t-shirts, socks, 2 pairs of Nike sneakers that I had been admiring online, a new engine for the Rabbit from Rose and Emmett, tickets to see my sister in Hawaii from Carlisle and Esme, and a box with papers in it as well as a set of baby play keys from Bella and Edward.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"The box has the papers for 1000 shares of Hanes stock. We figured since you single-handedly keep them in business, you should have a share of the profits! Now, as for the keys…those are for the Bronco we special ordered for you that isn't here yet," Edward replied. "Wait to freak out about it until you've seen it. It's fully loaded, black, and we even got a cool wolf decal for the back window!"

I stretched my neck to kiss Bella on the cheek and fist-bumped Edward, Emmett, and Seth. I looked back down, and Ness was sitting in front of me, holding my last present.

"Is that from you, Nessie?" I wondered out loud.

She looked scared. "It is. I made it for you…with some help," she confessed. Her brown eyes were fearful. What was she afraid of? That I won't like it?

Edward coughed, indicating a 'yes', and I smiled. "I bet this will be the best present ever! Besides you, of course."

I unwrapped a small box and opened the lid. Inside was a doll, no more than 6 inches tall. It had copper colored ringlets of ribbon for hair, and the rest of the features, save for the clothing, was drawn on. The doll had pale, white skin with red cheeks, sparkly teeth, and pink, smiling lips. The eyes were large and dark brown. The doll had on a purple t-shirt with a howling wolf embroidered on it, jeans, and purple cloth shoes.

Everyone was so quiet, and I saw Emmett lean over to Rosalie. I faintly heard him say, "She made him a voodoo doll? Of whom? Was that your idea?" before getting slapped on the back of the head.

I leaned over and kissed Ness' nose. "Is this you?" I inquired.

Her look of fear vanished, and she bounced up and down. "I'll take that as a yes," I laughed.

"I know you don't usually play with dolls a lot unless I make you. I made it tiny so that when you are away from me, I can always be with you," she clarified. "You can use the special rope in the box to tie the Me Dolly to your leg or arm or even put me in the pocket of your shorts! Even your sweat pants have big pockets so I'll fit in there!"

My breath caught, and I was speechless. She always wanted to be with me, so she made me a doll of her. Before I knew it, tears were pouring out of me. I knew Emmett was going to give me crap about it later, but I didn't care.

"Jakey, why are you crying? Do you not like it?" Ness asked all panicky. "I thought you should have a me dolly since I have a Scruffly wolf."

I shook my head, sending tears everywhere. I tried to speak but couldn't. No wonder why she dragged that wolf around everywhere. The thought made the happiness go through my entire being, and the tears kept flowing.

"Lovely, he is so happy with your gift that it made him cry happy tears," Edward told her. "This was his best gift ever; you were right."

"Well, I have to be honest; Uncle Jazz helped me a bit. He didn't want me to try and sew it alone because he said that needles were pokey! He helped me with the needle and scissor parts," she declared. "I'm glad we finished it before they went on vacation!" ***

We all clapped, ooohed, and ahhhed as I passed around my Nessie doll. The girls commented on the great sewmanship that Jasper had while the men, save for Carlisle who was just so happy with his family, vowed to bust Jasper mercilessly once he returned.

I pulled Ness back down into my lap and smiled. "Who's next?" I asked, knowing full well if Ness didn't open her presents soon, she would explode.

"Oh, I don't know, Jake," Carlisle answered. "I think we're all done with presents for this year."

Nessie looked over and started to stick her tongue out but thought better of it. This was her grandfather, after all. She put a smile back on and said, "I think we're forgetting someone!" Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, now, it's Nessie's turn!" Emmett shouted. "Let's see what you got!"

My eyes were glued to the little monster as she sat down amongst the largest pile of presents I had ever seen. I settled down on the floor next to Ness and leaned back up against the couch where I was met by Bella's legs. She moved them to my sides and leaned over to wrap her arms around me and rested her chin on my head.

"I could watch her for hours," she whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. There was nothing more amazing than watching Nessie do anything, even the most mundane of tasks like playing with paper.

She opened up an antique dollhouse, complete with dolls and furnishings, from Rosalie and Emmett as well as clothes and some jewelry. I sighed as I saw the large gems sparkling on necklaces and bracelets. Of course, it had to be Blondie that gave my Ness something to make me feel inferior. And I couldn't even blame her because she had no idea she had done it.

"Aren't they pretty, Jakey?" Nessie showed me, with such longing in her voice. My girl already loved sparkly things. I nodded, biting back the embarrassment. _Mine looks like a piece of crap compared to Rosalie's bracelets. _

Edward looked at me, confused, and I just shook my head. He turned back to Nessie who was currently ripping apart the paper on a trampoline from Esme and Carlisle, complete with the safety enclosure. This wasn't your everyday trampoline from Walmart, either. When put together, it was huge! I glanced at Emmett who was all too thrilled at the thought of having to put together not only a dollhouse but also a trampoline, too. He huffed, and Edward smiled.

"She's my daughter…I'll, uh, help," he chuckled.

She continued on, opening a hot pink iPod from Edward. "I already filled it with lots of the songs we listen to together as well as other family favorites," he told her.

Bella gave her a small box, more jewelry. Nessie opened it and cried, "Oh, Momma! It's so pretty!" as she saw the antique heart locket.

"This opens up, and you can keep special pictures in there," Bella told her.

"Can we put a picture of you, me, Jake, and Daddy in there?" Nessie inquired.

Bella nodded. "Finish your presents and then we can take one before we head over to Grandpa Charlie's."

"But, I am all done," Nessie announced. She started to get up when I picked her up and sat her on the couch in between Bella and Edward.

"You're not done yet," I reminded her. "I still have to give you my present."

"Your special present?" she whispered. I nodded to her and both Bella and Edward tensed up on either side of their daughter and me. I had a passing thought that I probably should have run this gift by them first, but Alice had said it was okay, even though she didn't know what it was. I wasn't going to bet against Alice. Especially about my Ness.

I pulled a tribal woven bag out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful, Jake. Momma! It looks like the little bag Jacob made you that you showed me, remember?" Nessie cried as she shook it at Bella.

I hung my head. "Like mother, like daughter. The present is in the bag, silly," I said as she and Bella both giggled. I held my breath as Edward helped Ness untie the knot.

She reached in and pulled out the brown braided bracelet, the color of her eyes, with the hammered charm attached that my dad had helped me with. He had helped me hammer in the word "Always", since that is exactly what I wanted and how I felt. I focused on the charm swinging back and forth as Nessie turned the bracelet around and examined every loop.

"Jake," she said breathlessly, "did you make this for me?"

"Uh huh," I replied, still not sure of what she thought about it.

"This is what you made, with Quil the night you couldn't sleep over?" she asked.

"Yep, I did. Quil is going to give Claire hers for Christmas, too. We had to make them together. It was part of an old ritual from my tribe," I instructed her. "Do you know what it means? It's a long story."

"I'd like to know what it means. We've got time." Edward stared me down and looked to Bella for support. She was looking back and forth between Ness and me, holding back her emotions.

"Well, one time long ago, one of the first werewolves imprint…I mean became friends with a young child. He gave her a bracelet, a hand-made one like this one, to remind her that he would always be there for her whenever she needed him." I almost let it slip about the imprint. Ness was too young to understand right now, and I just wanted her to have some kid time. There would be plenty of time to worry about telling her all that later on after we kicked some Volturi arse.

"Is this a promise bracelet, Jake?" Bella gasped.

Nessie smiled even wider, if it were possible. "A promise? That means you can't break it! That means that you'll be my friend forever and ever, and you'll always be with me!" She started jumping up and down, dancing around as if the word 'promise' had made her lifetime.

I looked over at Bella, searching for her acceptance. She shrugged her shoulders and touched my cheek. "If it has to be anyone, Jacob, let it be you," she whispered so quickly that it didn't even register with Nessie. Everyone else heard it, though.

I looked around as Nessie showed everyone her promise bracelet. Esme and Carlisle checked it out, and Esme blew me a kiss from across the room. Ness showed Emmett and Blondie; surprisingly, Emmett gave me a 'thumbs up' while Blondie commented on how sturdy it looked. She looked up and gave me a quick grin. I smiled back since I knew to take what I could get from her.

She came back and hugged me fiercely. "Will you help me put it on?"

She held out her arm, and I slipped it onto her. "I left some extra room at the knot, so as you get bigger, we can add more rope," I pointed out. "What do you think?"

"I love my special present, Jakey," she cooed. "I'll always be your girl!"

I gathered her into my arms, ignoring the low growl coming from Edward's direction, and held her as closely as I could.

"I'll always be yours, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And now that you have this bracelet, a piece of me will always be with you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Renesmee POV

I snuggled into Jake and yawned. "I'm tired, Jakey. Can we nap before we go see Grandpa and Billy?"

"Sure, honey. You rest. I'll wake you when it's time."

The family left us as we sat in our comfy armchair, and Jake held me in his arms. I touched his face and showed him a picture of Claire (who I had only seen in pictures so far) and me comparing our bracelets. _Can we go visit her when this is all over? And Quil, too?_ I showed him.

"That's a great idea, Nessie. You dream about that. Take a rest!" Jake kissed my cheek.

I fell asleep while watching my charm dangle as Jake rocked back and forth. I had everything I wanted: my families, all of them: my vampires, my humans, and my wolf-people. I had my Jacob. I was a lucky little girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The family started to disburse, heading to their rooms or checking out their new gadgets. I sat in my designated chair and held Nessie in my arms. It wasn't long before I felt a cold hand wrap around my own. I looked up and saw my best friend's eyes, full of pain and sorrow, staring at me.

"Hiya, Bells," I said softly.

"Do you really love her, Jake?" Bella inquired.

"With all that I am," I replied firmly. "And I love you, too. What's going on?"

She sat on the edge of the chair and leaned over me, and I wrapped an arm around her while she ran her fingers through Nessie's hair. "That's all I needed to hear, Jake." She ignored my question. "And I believe you. I believe you. I can relax now."

I began to wonder what she meant. I clutched both of my girls with a vice grip, and Bella and I sat and watched Nessie sleep. Edward joined us and sat on the other arm of the chair, putting his arm around me and Bella. He nudged my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm glad it's you, Jacob. I'm glad it's you," he stated.

We all sat there, looking back and forth at one another and at Ness. She finally woke up and smiled at us, not feeling one ounce of fear that we all had running through our veins. She turned around and called for Esme.

"Grammy, this is my picture for my locket. Just like this. Will you take it and get it on the computer for me, please?"

"Of course, dear," Esme agreed. We all smiled brightly as the picture was snapped, the same word running through the three adults' minds: Nessie, Nessie, Nessie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We made our way over to Charlie's house. We were the first ones to get there, but soon it was filled with people. The packs came by as well as Billy, Emily, and Sue, to spend the day with Charlie. He was so excited to see Renesmee, and she stayed with him most of the day. It was so hard for her to be around him because she couldn't talk or show him her special vampire gift for fear that he would freak out, but she loved him so much.

Everyone else was both on edge and excited. My brothers and Leah were ready for the fight. Even Sam, normally cool and calm, was visibly antsy. My imprint on Ness made her safety as important to them as it was to me since they knew, especially Paul, Quil, Jared, and Sam, what would happen to me if something went wrong with Ness. We tried not to think about that side of the coin. As far as we were concerned, we were going to win. I just hoped that Charlie didn't notice our excitement. Knowledge of the impending doom was a giant step beyond "need to know".

Someone could have hit Charlie over the head with an anvil during this day, and he wouldn't have even noticed. He was so happy having his friends and family in his home. When it was presents time, he opened them, put his Grandpa sweater on immediately, and bragged about it to everyone there. They all patted his back, and Sue kissed his cheek. He was so proud of his gifts for Ness: a set of new hardbound encyclopedias ("For when she needs to know stuff because she's going to be smart like my Bella"), a white winter coat with a muff ("Sue said she needed a coat"), and a Strawberry Shortcake fishing pole. When Ness unwrapped that, she squealed and clapped. She had showed Bella scenes of her fishing with Charlie countless times, and now she would be able to do that once the Volturi situation was over. She hugged Charlie and kissed his cheek, giggling at him when he blushed.

We all, well the werewolves, humans, and Ness, ate the delicious food prepared by Sue and Emily and some sent over by Esme. The Cullens had respectfully given Bella some time with Charlie while they continued to prepare for the visit soon. In between watching Ness play with my brothers, Leah, Dad, and Charlie, I observed Bella. She was terribly distracted all day, as much as a vampire can be distracted. I knew something was up. It bothered me that she was keeping something from me. While Edward was helping Charlie figure out the sonar fishing system he and Bella gave Charlie, I walked over and rubbed Bella's shoulders, bringing her back to reality.

"Bells, you look like you're trying to take it all in. You'll be back soon. Don't worry."

She sighed. "I hope you're right, Jake.

On the way home, I fell asleep, a short wolf-nap, if you will. I had a weird dream. Bella and I were sitting on the swing with Ness; she was asleep, and Bella was pleading with me.

"_Remember what I wanted to ask you on Christmas, Jake? Do you promise me, right here and now, that you'll always be with her, no matter what?" she implored. "If I ask you to, will you take her? Will you run? You're the only one, Jake. The only one…."_

"_Bella, you're acting crazy. Where is this coming from?" I snapped._

"_Please, Jake," she begged. "Swear to me. When the time comes, if I tell you to, you'll run with her. You'll hide with her and keep her safe. Promise me!" She looked like a wild-woman, and I wasn't going to upset her more by questioning her. _

"_I promise, Bells. You don't even have to ask me. You know that I will protect her, anywhere we go. Is there something I should know?" _

_If the time comes…promise me one more thing?" she asked._

"_Anything," I promised. _

"_Promise me that once things are safe, you'll come back here and tell Charlie everything. You'll tell him that I loved him so much and that I tried to keep him safe. Please make sure that Renesmee knows him. And I want her to know Sue and Billy and maybe my mom someday. Promise?" she begged._

"_I promise, Bella."_

I woke up with a start and started to recite Quileute chiefs in my head. Edward looked at me through the rearview but didn't ask about anything. Nessie smiled at me from her perch on Bella's lap and blew me a kiss. I calmed down slightly, but I got the feeling that something wasn't right just like I had gotten right before Alice and Jasper left.

We got back to the house, just in time to hear a vamp yelling at Carlisle. I tensed into a ready position, in case I needed to phase, when Carlisle shook his head and told me to stand down. I did as he said but glared at Amun, the vamp fighting with Carlisle. Carlisle is the last one, besides Esme, that anyone would want to fight with. Carlisle explained that Amun was angry and scared about the Volturi visit and that he was free to leave at any time. Other vamps around Carlisle told Amun to go since they would be brave and stick by the Cullens and the wolves. He didn't leave, but I know he wanted to.

The next few days were spent mainly with Ness and on patrol. I kept getting this funny feeling as Volturi day approached. All the wolves were on alert and some of the vamps even started to run patrol with us, although we didn't let the nomads and other covens on the reservation. The Cullens were allowed now.

Bella was acting really funny, sneaking in and out of Alice and Jasper's room when she thought no one was looking. I kept all these things hidden from Edward, and I started to feel a bit funny about it. Everyone was on edge. Blondie was snippier than usual, Emmett broke more PlayStation controllers than normal, and Edward spent many late nights banging on the keys to his piano.

I spent time thinking. Thinking way too much, trying to figure out what Bella was getting at with all her strange behavior and comments. She had to be speaking about the Volturi's visit. Did she want me to run away with Ness? But why would we have to run? We were going to put up a good fight, and my wolf brothers and sister would be there to help. I was super confident until a sad thought poured over me. What if Bella thought we would lose? What if Alice told her something that she didn't tell us because no one could read Bella's mind?

Protection and love was all I could offer Nessie. And as far as Bella was concerned, that was more than enough. But would it be?

* * *

**End note**: Yay for Christmas! :) If you happened to notice the *** when Nessie was explaining to Jake how the doll was made, then you are in for a treat, perhaps, if you like the story. I was planning on having Nessie show Jake in a flashback how she and Jasper made the doll, but this chapter became a monster. I thought the flashback would slow things down. If anyone wants me to, I will post that little outtake when it's finished. Jasper needs his Nessie time, too!


	6. Remember Me

A/N: So, I've been gone for months, and I apologize. RL has been so busy that writing time hasn't been available. I am doing an internship, working, and taking 2 classes. Yes, I am a wacko. That being said, Jacob and Nessie have decided once again that this is not the last chapter. *sigh* I know. It's bothering me too, lol. This chapter came up to 20 pages, and it wasn't even where I wanted it, sooooooo...I split the chapter up. Now, that means that there will be an update that comes sooner rather than later since most of it is written already. YAY! The outtake is being worked on also. I really want this story completed by the end of this month. I will try so hard to do this!

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, despite my inability to update in a timely fashion.

**I don't own anything Twilight related. Any lines you think are familiar come from **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, which I also don't own. **

**

* * *

**

From last chapter: _Protection and love was all I could offer Nessie. And as far as Bella was concerned, that was more than enough. But would it be?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 6- Remember Me**

Jake's POV

Song: Loreena McKennitt- _Dante's Prayer_

Despite wanting things to be as easy as possible for Nessie, I knew she felt the tension that hung around all of us over the next few days. She didn't say much, just showing her brilliant smile and occasionally reminding each of us a fond memory she shared with us. She danced around the house, reminiscent of Alice, as she followed her family members around just to be near them.

And I just sat and watched the faces of these vampires, these people, my family.

Two days before we left for the clearing, Edward and Carlisle decided to spend some time there alone. We had strategized, and Eleazar figured, and Sam and I agreed, that it was likely the Volturi would track Carlisle or Edward. Carlisle was a choice because he was once one of them. Edward was more likely since they knew he'd never leave Bella, and in turn Renesmee. While Bells didn't want Edward or Carlisle to go, she knew it had to be that way. She confided her fears to Edward, and he approached me.

"Jacob," he called out to me as I sat on a large rock on the Cullen's property. I needed a break from the vamp smell in the house. There were just so many of them!

I stopped thinking for a moment to listen for Nessie's breathing pattern. When I heard that it was a normal, sleeping one, I answered, "Here I am."

I would do almost anything he asked, anything but leave. If these moments were going to be the last….

"Don't think like that, please," he chastised me. "I am not asking you to leave. In fact, I am asking you to stay with our girls until you all join Carlisle and me in the clearing. Bella knows that no one would dare attack the house with all of these vampires around, but she would feel much more comfortable if you did not go on patrol and remained with Renesmee instead."

"Sure, sure, Edward. She didn't even have to make you ask," I nodded, absentmindedly.

"She wants you now, Bella does," he said as he clasped my shoulder. "Please help me make her feel safe."

I patted him on the back. "That's my job, Vamp Daddio," I smirked at him, trying to add a bit of levity to the strained discussion I knew we were about to have.

He looked up at me and tried to smile, although there was still a hint of sadness around his eyes. They were bright gold today, since the family had hunted often to keep their strength for the battle that could come to pass.

"I know you will protect them with all that you are," he stated gravely. And with that, he walked to the edge of the forest to wait for Carlisle, a pained look on his face as he turned around, I imagined to take a final look at a house that he might never see again. His anguish was crushing.

I ran to the back door just in time to meet Carlisle. He was carrying out some large equipment, and I asked him if he needed any help, knowing already what his answer would be.

"No thank you, Jacob. This is just the tent for Renesmee for when she joins us in a few days time as well as some provisions for her, in case there are no animals for her to hunt. We will see you soon," he assured me. "Take care of Emmett while we're gone. The women can take care of themselves."

We both laughed. As he walked away, I thought about Carlisle and what a good man he was. No matter what anyone said or what he thought about himself, he was the kindest person I had ever known. Huh, to think I can say that about a vampire. It's amazing what a few months can do.

Walking into the house, I was assaulted by the smell of sickeningly sweet vampire. It was disgusting. I was used to the Cullens and even Ness' semi-floral sweet smell, but all of them at once was completely nauseating. I breezed through the living room and up the stairs to where Ness was resting. If I were going to stay the night, I wanted to be with her, and I knew that was where Bella most likely was.

I peeked in and saw my rosy cheeked angel asleep with a smile on her face. I couldn't help myself but take her hand to rest it in mine so I could see what she saw.

_It was snowing, and the Cullens were all outside in a forest. There were polar bears around as well as penguins and unicorns _(really, Ness…unicorns?). _Emmett was throwing snowballs at Edward, making him angry and making everyone else laugh. Alice kept jumping and spinning in the air. Carlisle and Jasper were sitting on a rock, taking in the scene while Bella and Rosalie took turns twirling around my Ness. She was laughing, and it sounded like wind chimes, so magical. All of a sudden, she stopped and looked toward the opening far at the end of the forest. _

"_JACOB!" she screamed. "Momma, where's my Jacob?"_

_She began running around the area, screaming my name. I couldn't see myself there. I wanted to call out to her, but I couldn't because I knew for a fact that I wasn't there in her dream._

_She fell to the snow covered, dirty ground and let out a piercing shriek. "Nooooo, Jacob!" she wailed. _

Her loud wailing knocked me back into reality.

"MOMMA!" she screamed. I tried to reach out to her, to tell her that I was right here, but her screaming drowned out my voice and her hands kept slapping mine away. Bella came running in, fear evident on her face.

"What happened?" she called out to me as she scooped Nessie into her arms and rocked her. It wasn't working; Nessie kept screeching.

"Nightmare, she's having a nightmare and won't let me touch her," I whimpered. I knelt next to the bed where Bella and Ness were rocking. I couldn't breathe, waiting for Bella to coax Nessie from her bad dream.

"Shhh, sweetie, Momma's right here. And so is Jacob. Wake up, wake up!"

I heard a creak and immediately crouched, ready to phase if needed. My eyes scanned the room, and I immediately relaxed being that it was Esme, Rose, and Emmett in the doorway. Bella waved them in as she continued to whisper to Nessie. Rosalie sat down on the bed also, eyes wide as Nessie screamed for Bella to find me over and over. Rose put her head on Bella's shoulder, wrapped her arm around Nessie and rocked with them.

The screaming eventually ended, but the whimpering continued.

"Ma, ma, Momma. He's gone…they took him. He's go-go-goooone!" Tears streamed down her cheeks and her breath caught.

"Please, Bella, do something," I begged.

_So this is what absolute terror feels like_.

"I can't take it anymore," Emmett growled as he stalked over and grabbed Renesmee, very gently, out of Bella and Rose's grasps.

"Ness, it's Uncle Em. I found him. He's right here. Wake up, Jacob's here," he repeated over and over until the wailing ceased. She clung to him, and her breathing returned to normal. After only minutes, she opened her eyes.

"Uncle Em," she gasped, her voice raspy from screaming. "Where is he?"

"He's right here, baby girl. Look, he's worried about you. See him? Come here, pup, so she sees you," Emmett called as he turned her around to face me. Her eyes lit up, yet more tears came streaming out.

And then, she did something she had never done to me before. She had bitten me, teased me, cried for me. But never this. She slapped me. Right across the face.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Esme gasped as she picked Nessie right out of Emmett's brawny hands. "That was completely uncalled for. You owe Jacob an apology!"

"Grammy, he promised. He promised me he'd be with me forever, and he would never leave me. I knew it in my dream that he wasn't there. He's a LIAR!" she hissed at me.

I was stunned, the sting from her slap still evident on my face and in my heart.

"I never left you, Ness. I was outside on the rock talking to your dad. I could hear you breathing from where I was. I never left you," I whispered. "I made a promise."

"You let them take you," she cried. "You let them take you away from me, and that's not keeping your promise!"

"Who took him, sweetie?" Esme inquired.

"The bad vampires."

"Aw, Ness. The Volturi can't stop Jacob! Tell her, Jake," Emmett encouraged.

I couldn't speak because my heart was broken. Broken for her, the little girl who was with her family and unicorns in her dreams, but didn't have me there and was unfulfilled. I hated the imprint more than ever at this moment, knowing that if, God forbid, something did happen to me during this "visit" that she would possibly feel this way forever. I never consulted anyone whose imprint or wolf had been denied or passed away. It was never even something anyone considered. And she was right. I did break my promise in her dream. I had promised to go with her wherever she goes.

I felt warm little hands on my cheeks. "Jakey, did I hurt you?"

I looked up and saw her tear-stained face, her eyes wide with worry. Worry for me. She was just like her mother.

"I'm hurt that I wasn't in your dream," I admitted. "I would never let them take me on purpose, Ness. I would fight as hard as I could, especially for you. But it's important for us to understand that they might be stronger." I hung my head.

"Momma will protect you, Jake. She'll put you in her bubble with me and Daddy and everyone, and you won't get taken away. Won't you, Momma?"

"Yes, honey. Jacob is already in my bubble," Bella guaranteed.

I was still a broken man as Nessie climbed down from the bed and into my lap. "Let's rest, Jakey. We're going camping soon! Daddy and Grampy went to set up the tent. I've never been camping before!" She smiled and showed me a picture of us roasting marshmallows, something she had seen on TV.

"I'll see if we can roast marshmallows, Ness," I replied, worn out from this whole ordeal. She, on the other hand, acted as if nothing had happened. It was amazing how the mind of a child could easily bounce back.

"Hop up on the bed, Jacob. I'll cover you both and stay with you until you are asleep," Esme promised. Once I was situated propped up against about a bajillion pillows with Nessie on my chest, Esme covered us and sang heartfelt words to a beautiful melody.

Just as Nessie was falling back to sleep, she asked Esme, "Grammy, what is that song? Did Daddy write that?"

Esme shook her head. "No, sweetie. Daddy didn't write this one. This is a beautiful song all about remembering the people we love. Now, go to sleep, and no more scary dreams!"

_Cast your eyes on the ocean, set your soul to the sea. When the dark night seems endless, please remember me._

The importance of those words practically whispered in the dark was not lost on me. The faces of all those I loved, vampire, wolf, human, and Ness all revolved around those words in my mind as I slept.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Song: Yellowcard-_ Light Up the Sky_

Once we were reunited with Carlisle and Edward in the clearing, Edward made sure to find time for Ness to have her roasted marshmallows. Even though she knew this was not a fun camping trip, she wanted to at least have a little of the experience. None of us could deny her that, and felt genuine enjoyment as we watched her make a mess of herself with the sticky concoction and watched her get excited about the snow.

Sadly, and hopefully she was unaware, we all had the same look on our faces as we cast glances at one another: despair. None of us wanted to admit that this moment right now might be the last time we laughed, the last time we were together, or almost all of us.

I shuddered as I thought that this might be the last night I am with Nessie. A pain tugged in my chest; it was my heart breaking a bit.

Edward's eyes slowly danced to mine. I knew he heard my thought, and I immediately regretted it. We all had something to lose in this. He would also lose the meaning of his entire life, two of them, if anything happened. He continued to stare at me, his eyes piercing me, sharp as knives. I realized he was trying to tell me something, and I wished that he were a wolf-brother so I could phase and hear him. I just said what I thought he'd want to hear and what he already knew.

_If something happens, I'll protect them, Edward. And you promise me the same. You'll check in on the pack and my dad if something happens to me. Please?_

Edward nodded stiffly, and his eyes flickered over to Rosalie, who had caught our silent exchange. She looked more miserable than I had ever seen her before, her hands clutching Emmett's forearms as he laughed at Ness playing with the marshmallow. Rose's eyes were once again trained on Nessie.

Soon after, Ness and I escaped to the tent to catch some Zs before the arrival. Before I fell asleep, I looked over and noticed Bella and Edward sitting near our sleeping bags, holding hands and staring at us and then at one another, not saying anything. They were in such pain, I couldn't look anymore and succumbed to sleep.

"Jake, wake up, hurry." Bella's voice sounded urgent.

I rolled over, careful not to wake up Ness in the process, and crawled out of the tent. The air was crisp, and the snow was lightly falling over the world. If we weren't worried about impending doom, we might actually think that today was going to be a beautiful day. I stood silently with Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, watching the edge of the forest. Our supernatural eyes saw nothing yet, save for my wolf brothers and sister approaching the clearing. I turned to Edward, and he nodded at me before I even said anything aloud.

"Go to them, Jacob. We'll be right where you can see us," he promised.

I walked as far as I could go before losing the sound of Nessie's breathing. They phased to human form, all of them, and stood with me.

I knew that this was a moment for our tribe. It might be the last moment that we, the warriors of our clan, stood together as one. I had to say something good, so I summoned all of my Alpha bravado.

"Brothers and sister," I began. "Wow, that sounded like the beginning of a sermon at church."

Everyone laughed, and they all nodded, encouraging me to keep going.

"I wanted to have this big, long Alpha speech planned for you tonight, but I decided that it's better if I just spoke from my heart. When we all started this phasing journey, some all alone (I nodded to Sam), some of us together (I nodded to Embry, Quil, and Seth), and some unexpectedly (Leah hissed at me), I don't know if we ever saw a day where it might all end so quickly. We have always been strong and with an advantage, but here today, we might not win." Heads bowed.

"Tonight, we might have to fight once again along our Cullen brothers and sisters as well as their friends. For this time, the fight is even more important. It's not only for the safety of the vampires, it is for the safety of us all." There were murmurs of 'yeahs' and 'for us all' that went through the packs. I looked to Sam who smiled at me.

"At the risk of sounding cheesy, I want to thank all of you for being my family. We have known one another since forever, and I know that my association with the Cullens, and now especially with Ness, has not been easy. Thank you for not giving up on me, thank you to those who followed me. Let us all pledge right now that if something happens to any of us, the packs will take care of the loved ones left behind. Let us pledge to keep our brothers and sister safe. And let us pledge to show these nasty vamps exactly what they are up against if they mess with the Quileutes!"

Cheering erupted, and hugging commenced. Sam and Leah even hugged fiercely. When I came to Quil, he gently punched my face and smiled.

"Did Ness like her gift?" he asked, already knowing, I'm sure.

"She loved it. How about Claire?" I countered.

"Claire, too! She ran around the entire pavilion on the rez during the party, showing everyone she could. I was really happy, Jake. Thanks." He looked at the ground. "We'll beat them, Jake. We won't let them touch her, you know that, right?" Quil promised. He smacked my face, and I laughed.

"I know you won't. I just…gotta psych myself out, I guess," I shrugged.

"Let's phase to wolf, just in case, everyone!" Sam called out. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Ready, Alpha brother?" he smirked.

"Hells yeah!" I gave him a high five.

We all phased to wolf form and began the march into the clearing. I saw Bella with Nessie attached to her neck from a ways away, but I couldn't stand how far apart we really were.

_Go to her, Jake._ Seth's mind found mine.

_Thanks, Seth. Keep in touch with me, okay?_ I howled.

He yipped back as I ambled out of the forest to join my other family. I could still hear Sam and my pack's minds as I settled in next to Bella and felt a tiny hand running through my fur. I immediately calmed down as did Ness. I turned my head to look at Bella and winked, letting her know that I wasn't going anywhere.

Edward hissed to the north of where we were standing. We knew that the time had come.

They were here.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Renesmee POV

Everyone was nervous. I could feel it as I hung on tightly to my Momma. She told me she loved me, but then she said something funny. She told me that we would always be together in our hearts: me, her, and Daddy, and that when she told me to, I had to run away with my Jacob.

That made me heart sad. I loved Momma and Daddy and wanted to be with them wherever they went, and I wanted Jacob to be there, too. I wanted Auntie Rose and Uncle Em, Grammy and Grampy to be with us. I wanted Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz to come home now. I wanted all my wolf-people, too. And what about Grampa Charlie and Sue?

Why did these mean vampires have to come and bother us? I knew that they thought I was a bad thing, but I wanted to show them that I wasn't. I wonder if they would let me show them. I'd have to ask Daddy in his mind when he wasn't busy like he is right now.

I touched Momma's face and showed her a picture of Jacob in wolf form. She kissed my forehead and stuck her chin out. I turned my head in time to see my Jacob, my wolf-man, coming out of the forest. Jacob was very handsome as a person, and he was a very handsome wolf, too. He was so strong. I knew that if the time came, when Momma told me to run away with him, that he would protect me. I had my bracelet on, and I jingled the charm that said 'Always' in front of his wolfy nose and ran my fingers through his fur. He stood up on his back legs and nuzzled me.

"Jakey! Your nose is all wet!" I giggled.

His mouth stretched out into a wolf smile before winking at me and settling in next to Momma and me. I turned my face the other way for a minute, hoping to catch a look with my Daddy. I saw he was holding Momma's hand, so I reached down and pushed my palm against the top of his hand.

_I love you, Daddy_, I showed him. His hand flipped over quickly, grabbing mine and Momma's, and squeezed us. Then I heard a scary noise. Daddy hissed, something I didn't like when he did. That meant he was mad, very mad. He never got mad at me like that, but sometimes he did that to Jake or Auntie Rose. This time was different; this hiss was scary. And then I saw why.

The bad vampires…they were here. I twirled Jake's fur around my pointer finger and buried my face in Momma's shirt.

I was scared.


	7. No Greater Love

**Author's Note:** Hello! I had to split the chapter up again...this time to prevent boredom! Some of this section in BD was a little verbose. Blame Aro. I tried to cut down his grandstanding a bit and give you more of Jake's thoughts. This is entirely in his POV.

**I don't own it. *sigh***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: No Greater Love**

Song: Trapt- _Headstrong_

My body filled with fury as I watched the Volturi process into the clearing. Who did they think they were, royalty? I don't care if they were the leaders of the vampire world. They obviously didn't do a very good job if there were crazies making newborns that kill large groups of people, if people made immortal children, and if vampires drank human blood at all!

I heard whispers around me as the Cullen's friends spoke to each other. They were murmuring about the witnesses that the Volturi brought, as well as the fact that the wives of two of the head bloodsuckers came. Evidently, this was not something that usually happened. Great. Not that I relished in decimating anyone's wife…but if it came down to one of them or Nessie, I knew what would happen. My body rippled in anger, but her tiny hand in my fur calmed me. Had it not been for the love she was pouring into me with her tiny hand, I would have already launched myself across the field to rip all of their heads off.

_Easy, Jake,_ I heard Sam say in my head. _We'll get our turn._

My ears perked up as I felt the tension running off of Bella who was standing next to me. Nessie took her mother's hand and put it in between my ears, holding Bella there. I saw Edward nodding his head quickly, knowing that he was answering Nessie's wordless pleas.

I felt her warm hand again. _Stay with me, Jake. I'm scared,_ she showed me.

I moved my ears up and down, nodding yes to her. I heard her giggle, and Bella shushed her.

Once the procession ended, we just stood there and waited.

_Join us, brothers and sister_, I called to the wolves. I heard their hearts and the movement of their paws as they moved out of the forest. What a sight it was to see, and their procession made me proud! To think that a few months ago, the treaty was almost upended, and now we were standing once again, ready to fight and die for the protection of our people and our friends.

_Don't get all emotional now, oh Mighty Chief Jacob,_ Leah harassed me. _Save it for kicking leech tail, okay? _

I barked a low bark, warning my brothers and sister to be watchful as I heard a fierce, low growl. It was Bella, her anger finally breaking through. It was a wonderful sound, and I knew that Edward would be as proud of her as I was.

We waited more. Carlisle asked Edward what was going on, and Sam and I listened closely, in order to fill our packs in on any information they needed. _I'm getting bored, _Leah huffed._ Can we attack them now?_ Other wolves hissed their willingness, including Seth who looked fiercer than I had ever seen.

I saw Edward slowly shake his head no. He instructed Carlisle to say some words because it was the only chance he'd get to do so. The evil leeches had come to divide and conquer. They hadn't planned on such an army amassed to help the Cullens, so they were biding their time. Aro and Caius were plotting and planning. Marcus, the other head vamp, looked as if he were on Cloud 9, not even caring to be here. While Carlisle spoke, I became more and more angry. The slimeballs kept insisting that Renesmee had been made, that she was one of the immortal children that were so hated by these creatures. Why wouldn't they listen to Carlisle?

Aro was at least feigning that he was reasonable. Caius was a vamp possessed and wanted the Cullens and their friends destroyed. I didn't need Edward's mind-reading powers to figure that out. I had my eyes on the Volturi and was listening to Renesmee's breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Hearing that calmed me.

I focused again to find Caius and Aro interrogating the vamp that saw Nessie and me hunting in the forest many moons ago. I had wanted to hurt her for so long, but now all I felt was sorrow for her. There was no way she was coming out of this alive. I doubted the Volturi tolerated liars or those that made them look like fools, albeit unintentionally. I felt worse for the Denali coven because I actually liked them a little bit, especially Eleazar and Carmen. Carmen sang to Nessie and made her happy. Anyone who made Ness happy was okay in my book!

Irina was trying to explain that perhaps she made a mistake, but Caius wouldn't have it. I growled lowly, just enough to make Sam whisper, _Calm down, Jake_, in his thoughts when I heard her talking about Nessie and how she had grown. That nasty vamp didn't even care! He just wanted to hurt Ness, and I wasn't going to have that. I felt tiny fingers press against my back and saw the words, _Don't you dare move, Jakey_, flash through my head. I sat down on my back legs in time to hear Edward being called to Aro. I could feel the tension running off of Bella and Ness and heard a cry of pain, Esme, as she worried for her son.

_Want me to come with you?_ I asked him. He shook his head no and continued walking. I heard Bella laugh as she watched him. She was making me nervous; I hope that she wasn't going to flip her crap on us all. That would be a bad thing. I stared at her, but I knew she'd never do anything to hurt Renesmee.

After some of Aro's grand-standing, I heard the words that I was the most afraid to hear.

"May I meet her?" I heard Aro ask Edward. My head whipped to the side as everyone's eyes froze on Renesmee, now cradled in Bella's arms. Nessie's arm flew out from her new position to grab whatever part of me she could reach. She grabbed a tuft of hair on my chest.

_I want to talk to him. I want to tell him all about us_, she pleaded with me.

"We will meet in the middle," Aro declared as the vamp mafia moved in behind him. He held up a hand to tell them to stand down. At least he was trying to be peaceful about all of this. Part of me started to wonder if Aro were interested in what a being like Nessie could mean for the vampires. I just hoped that they wouldn't start mating with humans all over the world and having hybrids. What Edward and Bella had before her change was something special that I doubt happened with many other vampires and humans. The humans all ended up drained and thrown away. This thought scared me. But, I had to refocus as I saw Aro summon two of the biggest vampires I had ever seen. One was the size of Emmett. I looked over to see Em crack his knuckles. I could tell he was getting bored and wanted some action to happen. He had utter confidence in the fact that we, the vamps and wolves together, would win this. I had to admire him.

"Bella, bring Renesmee…and a few friends," Edward called out.

I sat up tall and looked at Bella, pleading with her to allow me to go with them. I couldn't live one second knowing that Aro was going to want to touch my Ness and I wasn't with her. She called to Emmett and me, and I was thankful for that. We walked with Bella and Ness, flanking them on either side. I could see Emmett grinning like the Cheshire Cat, nervous energy radiating out of him. He was itching to take one swipe at someone. I had to suppress a laugh, thinking that Emmett and Paul could probably do a lot of damage to Demetri and Felix if they had a go. I thought back to almost 2 years ago when they practically attacked each other over the treaty line when Victoria was on the loose.

I think we'd all agree that taking on Victoria and the newborns was actually fun compared to this Volturi crap.

The whole time we were standing in front of Aro and his minions, my mind was completely focused on Nessie. I could tell she was listening intently to whatever Aro was saying, planning in her head what she would show him in order to keep us all safe. Nessie was used to getting what she wanted from everyone. I wonder if Aro would be just as smitten as we all were by Renesmee?

Aro surprised us all when he announced that Bella and Edward were Renesmee's biological parents and that this development was just another added bonus to vampire history. Aro was amazed that the seemingly unchanging nature of vampire males could produce such a beautiful creature. He rambled on and on. I think he liked to hear himself talk; sadly, no one else did. His brother Caius interjected randomly, arguing over some point or another, hoping just to kill us all and get over it. All of this waiting was getting to be too much.

I was so busy looking at her, thinking about how much I loved her and wanted to make her safe that I almost missed her reaching her hand out to the decrepit Aro. I lowered my head and allowed a low growl to roll from my chest, causing a jumble of thoughts from my fellow wolves to seep in. They were all growling lowly also, not liking one bit that Ness was touching Aro. He seemed fascinated at whatever Ness showed him and promised not to hurt the ones she loved.

What a freakin' LIAR. And that sentiment was confirmed by little Maggie who had the power to sense lies. I knew we all liked her for a reason.

I began to tune him out until I heard Edward respond, "It doesn't work that way."

I turned my head to look at Edward, but I felt Aro's red eyes staring at me. I locked eyes with him, and his gaze turned to one of longing. I almost gagged until I saw his eyes sweep across the line of my wolf brothers and sister behind me. He wanted us.

"They don't belong to us. They're here because they want to be," Edward instructed.

I whined at Edward, wondering what he was seeing in Aro's thoughts. Frankly, any thoughts that dirty old vamp had scared me to bits, and I wasn't scared of much.

"Guard dogs," was what I heard come out of Edward's mouth, almost a whisper. We all heard it, though, through my mind and Sam's. The gnashing of teeth and thick, ferocious growls echoed through the night sky as the wolves prepared themselves.

"So much to discuss," Aro reminded everyone as he brought us all back to the issue at hand. Taking on the wolves as guard dogs was an errant thought. I bared my teeth at the evil vampires until I felt a tiny hand tug on my tail. It was time to move away from the middle and to go back to our side as Ness pulled me with all the force she could muster. I had to admit that my tail was a bit sore!

We waited more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We heard the Volturi whispering back and forth, obviously deliberating something. Caius hissed, Aro explained, and Marcus…didn't care.

Once again, Aro admitted what everyone on our side had been saying all along, that Ness was a real child with vampire as well as human attributes. He positively beamed with pride at the idea that those like him could also possible produce a child, a hybrid of human and vampire. I had to throw my head back in glee when I noticed the completely frightened look on Caius' face as he scanned the crowd of Cullen witnesses and the wolves, knowing full well that we were ready for anything. As I regained my composure, I felt something, a strange bubble of light all around me. It was peaceful and, well, good. I still felt Ness' small hand running through my thick fur, so I turned around to catch a quick glimpse. I saw Bella clutching Nessie while focusing her attention. The bubble I felt was part of her freaky power that she had been working on over the past month or so. She had been so worried about not being able to help. I guess we'd see what she could do with this thing now. I looked down the line at the other wolves to see them bathed in a similar light. I could hear from their thoughts that they all felt it, and I made sure to let Sam and my pack know that what they were feeling was Bella. They all relaxed and waited once more.

This time, Aro and Caius began arguing about something that definitely perked the wolves' interest. They were fighting about us, comparing us to the Children of the Moon. My dad and Old Quil had talked about them a bit at tribal meetings before, but they made sure to tell us that we were not anything like them. Now I understood why Caius was so afraid of us; he had encounters all across Europe with werewolves who were made while we were born. This whole situation was confusing for me, too, but I never really thought about it before. Edward tried to explain to Caius, since Caius was trying to implicate the Cullens with another false accusation, and I listened intently. When Edward exclaimed that we weren't even real werewolves but were shapeshifters who chose to shift into wolf form, I just shrugged my shoulders at Bella. I realized that it didn't matter what we were called; we had a gift passed down from generation to generation. Our job was to protect our people and those who fought for the same protection and goodness around us. I couldn't wait to get back to the rez to talk to Dad and Old Quil to see what they had to say.

Back to the rez…as that thought echoed through the minds of my friends, a sense of longing filled the atmosphere. _Home._ We all wanted to go home, but I knew that I had no home anymore without Nessie. She was my heart, and I had to protect her.

More waiting. The battle of the century was turning into more of a battle of wits. As Caius called for Irina again and interrogated her more about her actions, I kept wondering how on earth he was going to find the excuse to kill us and the Cullens. I soon got my answer.

In a puff of smoke and ashes, Irina was gone, and Kate and Tanya sprang into action. Their fury from the loss of their sister permeated the air and reminded us once more why we were here. Caius had hoped that the killing of Irina would cause mass chaos and give them an easier in to wear us down. Fat chance of that happening…we're too smart! Once the girls were calmed down, our group began to whisper amongst itself, waiting (more and more waiting!) for the next disaster.

Even Aro's witnesses became restless, causing more tension for the Big 3. Aro wanted to speak to some of the Cullen's witnesses. I told Sam and my pack to relax but remain alert. Sam conveyed that to the other wolves as we sat back onto our legs, ears perked and teeth bared.

Witnesses came forward and attested that Nessie was most certainly growing and that she was intelligent and not dangerous. Aro tried to put words in the vamps' mouths with his suggestions, but they all stood their ground. Some of them were allowed to flee once they witnessed. Speeches were made, loyalties were upheld, and Aro turned to "counsel" as he called it with his brothers.

Something just didn't feel right. During all of this, I kept glancing at Bella, strong and powerful as she was, and saw more than just a marked look of concentration on her face from keeping the shield in place. She was sad. I stayed focused on her as she looked at Renesmee and began speaking softly to her with a tremble in her voice.

"Remember what I told you?" she asked her daughter.

Nessie nodded, and I wanted to cry at the look on her face as the tears came pouring down her sweet face. Mother and daughter spoke words of love to each other and turned to share that love with me. I whined, wanting to be in on the secret.

"Wait until they're totally distracted and run with her," Bella instructed me. I knew she was still talking, but I couldn't hear anything else. My dream, it was coming true. She was telling us we had no hope, that I had to save Ness. I couldn't move, my terror and despair washing over me. I blinked frantically in confusion before hearing Edward's voice through my fog.

"This is what you kept from me?" Edward whispered painfully.

"From Aro," Bella whimpered.

"Alice…" Edward trailed off as Bella nodded. I had never felt more indebted to Shorty. Wherever she was and whatever she was doing, she gave Bella the means to save Renesmee. I would find her someday and thank her. Once Ness was safe.

But wait…how could I leave Bella here? How could I take Nessie away from Edward and Bella, knowing that they might not be here when we returned? Could I leave my father? My pack? Our home? All of these thoughts bombarded me, and I was overwhelmed. Leah and Seth were in my head now, as were Quil and Embry.

_We've got your back, Jake. You make her safe_, they all chanted.

I growled quietly and kicked the dirt under me, preparing to run. Edward put Nessie on my shoulders, kissing her as if he'd never see her again.

_I can't watch_, I heard Seth whine, and I saw him turn away from the scene in front of him. The other wolves lowered their heads as I nodded my silent goodbye to them all. I turned my head to Bella, my best friend in the entire world, and took a deep breath. This was going to suck.

"You are the only one we could ever trust her with," she said slowly, trying to keep her composure. "You'll always be my best man." She looked at the ground, tearlessly weeping. I had watched this woman cry tears over me for the past 2 years…I thought it was all over, but the Volturi had to come and ruin it all. I couldn't handle all of this anymore and began to cry the tears that she couldn't as she put her head on my shoulder, arm around Renesmee at the same time. Edward put his head alongside hers and joined our sobbing.

"Goodbye, Jacob. My brother…my son," he whispered to me.

It was just too much. The shock of this day, the feelings from the initial imprint, all of the animosity between Edward and me all this time just faded away with those words. At the risk of feeling girly, I wished that I could hug him, tell him that everything would be okay somehow. That I could protect her forever and keep her safe. I could give her a good life and would try as hard as I could to give her anything she wanted, to make her happy. That I would love her forever, more than MY own life, just as he and Bella loved her.

"I know you will, Jake…we know," he answered my thoughts.

I clicked back into reality as we stood in the middle of our group of friends, suddenly cognizant that something was happening here. We were saying goodbye, goodbye to life as we knew it before today, before The Volturi. Esme touched each of her children, as well as myself and Ness, as she made her way over to Carlisle, both of them looking more somber than ever. Emmett kissed Rosalie quickly as they made their way closer to us. Rose reached out to pull on my ear and caught her breath as she caressed Nessie's cheek. Emmett blew a kiss to Nessie, which she caught and put into her pocket. Rose whirled around and buried her face into Emmett's shirt, Esme reaching around to rub Rose's back. It was a good thing Jasper wasn't here because the poor guy would have combusted from all of this emotional overload by now.

I inched back to the edge of the crowd, hoping to get a head start once I got the go-ahead. Bella began making us all aware that the attack was beginning since she could feel the powers of the guards moving against her shield. I watched in amazement as my best friend pushed back the evil powers of that sadistic witch Jane and her warlock of a brother. I smiled as Jane became frustrated and bared her teeth at us. No one was backing down. Bella started to give instructions on what to do if violence began. The good vamps were staking their claims, vowing to destroy the guards who hurt their families and friends most directly. To be honest, I'd have loved to be a part of that, but I had precious cargo on my back and couldn't be bothered with it. I'd leave the leftovers for my wolves since I'm sure that once the Cullens were done with them all, there would be nothing but scraps!

Aro spoke again and declared it was time for the Big 3 to vote. We all knew what Caius' vote would be, the creepoid. Marcus' surprised everyone, when he said that he saw no threat to the vampire world where Nessie was concerned. I felt a rush of affection for him in that moment…until I remembered who he was and went right back to despising him again.

Aro got what he wanted…to be the tie-breaker. This losebag really relished in this, being the center of attention, the one whose decisions mattered most. It was honestly pathetic. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

Before he could open his mouth, Edward hissed, "Yes!" almost inaudibly. My head whipped around, wondering what he was excited about, until I heard footsteps. A bunch of them. My eyes were peeled over my shoulder, around Nessie's small body. And then, I saw her. She was smiling, and I knew that she had come through. She hadn't left to save herself; she had left to save Nessie. Edward nodded once more as he heard my thoughts. We were going to win this yet.

**

* * *

End note: Jasper outtake is done! Can't wait to share it with you...even though Emmett stole the show in one part. He tends to do that, doesn't he? Thanks to everyone who is still with me! xo Jenn**


	8. Now We Are Free, Aren't We?

**Author's Note: Wow! It's been a while. A long while. Sooooo, I finally got this finished. Took way too long, and I apologize. I was uninspired for a while, but I like to finish what I start. Here it is!**

**

* * *

  
**

_from last chapter: _

_Aro got what he wanted…to be the tie-breaker. This losebag really relished in this, being the center of attention, the one whose decisions mattered most. It was honestly pathetic. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. _

_Before he could open his mouth, Edward hissed, "Yes!" almost inaudibly. My head whipped around, wondering what he was excited about, until I heard footsteps. A bunch of them. My eyes were peeled over my shoulder, around Nessie's small body. And then, I saw her. She was smiling, and I knew that she had come through. She hadn't left to save herself; she had left to save Nessie. Edward nodded once more as he heard my thoughts. We were going to win this yet. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Now We Are Free, Aren't We?**

**Song: from The Gladiator Soundtrack: **_**Now We Are Free**_

Shorty. She had come back. _I knew she'd come back_, I thought to Edward. _I knew I always liked her…well, more than I liked you, that's for sure! _

He chuckled under his breath and waited for her to arrive in front of him, Jasper following closely as always. But I knew that Alice would want them to make a more dramatic entrance.

"Oh, Aro?" Edward called. He was all excited, and I couldn't help feeling the same way. I sat up on my haunches and began to bounce with anticipation. Jasper must have been throwing around the emotions because everyone on our side got a bit restless, even though they weren't quite sure why.

As Edward and Aro discussed why the Volturi were "afraid" of Nessie, it became evident that the problem was that no one knew what Nessie was going to be. How she would turn out. I knew that whatever happened, she'd be lovely…Aro just wanted an excuse to harm the Cullens. Screw that. Shorty brought something good with her, I could tell.

_Jake, do you smell that_? Seth called to me.

I turned my nose to the woods where I knew Jasper and Alice were and did smell something…a few somethings.

_One of them isn't a vamp, Jake,_ Quil responded to my sniff. He was right; whatever that was smelled almost like Nessie, except not as good.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called out.

_Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper are back!_ Nessie showed me as her fingers gripped my neck fur so tightly. It almost hurt, but I didn't care as long as she didn't let go.

The whole crowd on both sides stirred. Even Aro couldn't contain his happiness when he said Alice's name. He almost moaned it in reverence. It was disgusting.

Alice came dancing to us, making sure to touch Nessie's nose lovingly on the way. I felt Ness giggle and sigh in happiness. I looked back at the family and saw the same happiness that I hadn't seen in some time. Esme sighed and grabbed Carlisle's hand while clasping Jasper's for a moment as he walked by. He returned her squeeze, if only for a moment. Even Rosalie was happy, blowing both Alice and Jasper kisses as they settled near our group. Jasper winked at Nessie, Bella, and Rose and then focused on the Volturi, seeing that Alice was moving closer and closer to them.

Then I saw what I had smelled. There were two female vampires who looked like the other Amazons that Nessie loved, as well as a young man who looked about 20, with long black hair and sharp eyes. As he followed Alice into Bella's shield, he looked at Nessie and his eyes widened. I felt a sharp pull of possessiveness but was shocked back into focus by Sam's snarl.

_Head in the game, Jake. If we need to take him down, we'll get to that after he helps us, _Embry hissed.

The smaller female vampire began to tell Aro and the rest of us the story of this male creature who, come to find out, was her nephew. He was named Nahuel before his mother was killed by him as he was born, being that she was a human just as Bella was when she was pregnant with Nessie. I forced myself not to think back to those weeks of terror and heard Aro ask the male if he were 150 years old.

_Wait…whaaaaaat?_

"Give or take a decade," Nahuel said, eyes flickering to Nessie. "We don't keep track."

_Wow, Jakey. He's old like Uncle Jasper._ Nessie observed. _Why does he keep looking at me?_

I barred my teeth at Nahuel but listened carefully.

Aro continued to ask Nahuel questions, and I trembled at some of the answers. It appeared that Nessie would be fully matured by age 7. What did that mean? How would we handle all of this? I just couldn't think clearly as my thoughts came on so quickly.

We'd handle it later…all of us. Her family.

As the story continued, we learned that Nahuel's "father" considered himself a scientist and wanted to breed beings like Nahuel and Nessie, mating with humans and not really caring when they passed on. This made me angry, and I could tell that it didn't sit well with anyone. Surprisingly enough, Caius asked for the name of Nahuel's father and suggested that once Nessie was "taken care of" that they would go and find this scientist to dispose of as well.

Aro's response was one of the most amazing things I had ever heard uttered in my entire life.

"Brother, there appears to be no danger," he almost whispered, as if he didn't believe what he was saying himself.

"Dear ones," Aro called out to his guard, "we do not fight today."

No one moved or even breathed. We knew that this could be a trick; we would let our own guards down and then be slaughtered.

Aro bowed to Carlisle, muttering words filled with regret; regret for his actions or regret for the non-battle, I wasn't sure. I wasn't going to question anything. With one more longing look at Alice, Edward, Bella, and Nessie, Aro turned around and began walking back to the Volturi mob. The crowd began moving backwards as if Aro were pushing them farther and farther away from Carlisle.

What cowards.

"Is it really over?" I heard Bella whisper to Edward, knowing all of us could hear her.

"Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everyone can relax!" Alice shouted as we watched them run back to their fortress in Italy.

Leah raised her head and howled, both packs joining her in celebration. Everyone started jumping up and down, cheering and hugging as if we had just missed the end of the world by a smidge.

That's right, we had.

_We don't have to go away, Jakey, right? We can stay here_? she asked me. As I turned to Bella to motion for her to take Ness off my back, Bella practically mounted me (not in that way, you pervs!) before pulling Ness to her and squeezing and kissing her over and over again. I turned around to watch Ness squeeze Bella right back, while simultaneously trying to settle into her father's chest as he wrapped his long arms around his loves.

He kissed Bella passionately as they both held their daughter close to their hearts.

_Um, if you want to give me the midget, we'll leave you both so you can GET A ROOM!_ I shouted in my mind. Edward smirked against Bella's lips and just hugged Nessie tighter.

I smirked and ambled behind some trees so I could phase back to human.

"Momma!" I heard Nessie shout. "Where is he going? Make him come back!"

"Baby girl, he's probably phasing. He's not going anywhere," she reassured Ness. I howled in agreement and phased, pulling on my cut-offs and my "Hairy Monster" t-shirt that Emmett had found for me.

As I came out from behind the tree, I was greeted by the brightest smile I had ever seen. My Ness was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Everyone was kissing back there when the bad vampires left. I think you owe me mine, Mister," she announced as she wagged her finger at me.

I laughed, picked her up, and spun her around as she screamed hysterically, but in a good way.

"Jakey! You have your 'Me Dolly' on!" Ness observed.

"Of course I do, honey. Where else would it be?" I asked her as she grabbed onto my neck and pulled me in for a squeeze.

Once we had spun over to her family, they all took turns hugging and kissing her. She delighted in their affections and returned them lovingly. She was just so happy that she could stay with them. I was happy that we could stay with them, too.

It didn't go without notice from me that the male hybrid watched all of these family moments with an unreadable expression. Was it anger? Sadness? Perhaps a little bit of longing for what he never had with his parents?

It also didn't go without notice that Nessie paid no attention to him whatsoever; but even as she loved up her family, her eyes darted back to mine, holding me in my spot next to her.

_There, take that, loser._ I smirked at Nahuel. Edward cleared his throat and winked at me.

"Only you, dog; only you," he mumbled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As we gathered around the living room at the Cullen's house, we were debriefed by Edward on what was going through the heads of the Volturi and by Alice about why she had left in the first place. I listened intently while holding Nessie's hand as she sat on Bella's lap. She soon showed me that she was tired and fell asleep. I figured it was time for me to head out.

"I think I might actually go home and sleep tonight since the danger is gone and all. My dad will get a kick out of having me in my own bed!" I joked. I kissed Bella and Nessie before walking behind a tree to undress and phase, tying my clothes and the 'Me Dolly' before going wolf. I ran home to the reservation and caught the thoughts of a few of my friends as I crossed into wolf territory.

_Here he comes! I can smell him! _Embry thought.

_I'll go tell Billy. The old man might pass out having Jake home for the night_, Sam joked.

_All right, smart-alecs,_ I thought. _Make your jokes, but just remember that I am chief!_

I phased in front of my house, not worrying about anyone around there seeing my butt because they were used to it, and pulled on pants just in time to be met with the shining eyes of my father. He had a huge smile on his face and had his arms outstretched.

"Get over here and give your old man a hug! It's not every day that I can brag that my boy helped diffuse one of the biggest fights in the history of mythological creatures, upheld the integrity of his tribe, AND promised to care for a half-vampire young!" The laughter in his eyes as he spoke made me laugh, too. It was a long time since we had been able to be so carefree. I hugged him tightly and told him how much I loved him. I might be a tough guy, but I wasn't above showing love to my father.

As we were showering each other with manly affection, a car pulled into our pebbled driveway, and doors slammed.

"You're actually home, Jake? I figured you'd be with my granddaughter since she can't be away from you for long! Help us carry in these bags, will ya?" Charlie called out.

Sue Clearwater was behind him, and I jogged over to take the grocery bags from her arms. As we brought the bags inside dad's house, and there were many, other pack members showed up to help also.

"It's been a while since we had a big meal!" Sue said. "And we have a lot to celebrate tonight." Sue kissed Seth as he walked by, hands full of corn on the cob. He blushed and grumbled about not being a baby as he got his hair tousled by Quil and Embry.

Sue started cooking and Emily came over to help her out before long. Leah arrived back also, after having taken a long shower in her own house, "to get out the leech smell", as she said. It was crowded in our little house, but we managed to fit. And anyway, it was important for us to all be together as a tribe. The warm feelings that surrounded us were enough to make even the coldest of hearts beat once more.

"So, Jake. When are you bringing Ness over to the rez?" Jared asked. "I know that Kim really wants to meet her. She really likes kids and all."

Everyone stared at him in amazement. It took me a few to realize that even I had my mouth open. I might have even drooled a bit.

"What?" he asked, all concerned.

"I didn't think any of you would want her here, so I never thought to bring her," I answered truthfully.

"Jake, she's your imprint. Plus, this separation from the Cullens thing…they upheld the treaty for years, asked permission to break it, and fought alongside us. I think it's safe to say we can trust them on our land," Sam announced.

My mouth dropped open again.

"Um, why would you all have a problem with my granddaughter coming here? And what's an imprint? A treaty?" Charlie furrowed his brow.

Sue patted him on the back and kissed his cheek. "Need to know, honey. Need to know."

"Ah, never mind then. Just…be nice to them, okay?" Charlie nodded and turned to talk to Leah about something, completely ignoring us, or trying to.

"Jake, why don't we have a bonfire once the warmer weather hits? We can invite the tribe members in the know, their imprints, and the Cullens. To more officially welcome them to the family and all. I think that would be a good idea, don't you?" Quil suggested. "I know Claire and Nessie would like each other. It might be good for them to have a friend. I mean, Nessie's going to get bigger a lot quicker, but…I'd really like it if they were friends."

"That's a great idea, Quil! Nessie really wants to meet Claire and the other ladies, too."

We all ate so much food! Sue and Emily just cook so well, and it's impolite not to eat well when they slaved over the stoves for us. As much as we all enjoyed one another's company, all of the wolves were exhausted. I gave everyone a week off from duty, unless they wanted to (and most of us agreed to run short patrols anyway), and we all went to sleep. I crashed as soon as my head met my pillow and dreamed of my beautiful girl, happy that she was able to stay with her family.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a quiet evening. I sat in the porch swing I had made with Embry and Quil and rocked back and forth with Ness in my arms. She sat sideways with her head on my shoulder, one arm wrapped around my neck, holding on for dear life, even though she knew I would never go anywhere, and the other hand pressed palm down against my chest.

She wasn't sleeping but was enjoying the silence of the sunset. She projected her thoughts to me, but they weren't words, just flashes of colors that made me feel warm, warmer than usual. I felt her stir and looked down into her eyes. She smiled and pulled my face down to hers.

"I'm happy, Jakey," she whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm happy, too, Ness," I whispered back.

She cuddled up to me, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her small frame. Her breath evened out, and I knew she was asleep. I sighed and kept sitting, unwilling to let this beautiful moment of contentment pass us by, when I heard whispers. I knew it wasn't Ness, so I looked to the window next to the swing. I saw Bella and Edward sitting amongst the Cullens, Quil, Embry, Seth, and even Leah, watching Ness and me. They were in the same position that Ness and I were, Edward holding Bella on his lap, whispering words of love and devotion back and forth to one another. I smiled at the picture before me, wolves and vampires and hybrids together, where everyone was loved and cared for, and where everyone could live happily ever after.

Yeah, the old cliché. I wanted my Ness to have a happily ever after, just like the princess she was. And our family would have one right along with her, forever and ever.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**End note: Yay! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and recommended this story. I know that it wasn't very popular because it's not smutty and because it's about Jake and Ness (who people really don't like for some reason....), but I had a blast writing it and hope that anyone reading enjoyed it too! The Jasper outtake will be up shortly, and there might be a "Nessie Visits La Push" outtake since I had it half written to be placed as a part of this chapter. It just didn't fit the way I wanted it to. **

**Thank you again! xoxoxoxo**


	9. Jasper, Nessie, and the Me Dolly

**A/N: Here's the long-awaited outtake with Jasper! I had way too much fun writing this one! **

**There's also a 2nd outtake, a much shorter one but important anyway, coming soon. It's Nessie going to La Push and meeting Claire. **

**Also, I had some really good suggestions for outtakes from reviewers on some other sites, and I will probably make those into one shots. **

**On with Jasper!

* * *

**

**Outtake 1: Jasper, Nessie, and the 'Me Dolly'**

Jasper POV

I had never wanted a child before I met Alice. Even in my human life surrounded by nieces and nephews, I knew that I would never have any of my own. I loved them with all of my heart, but I never wanted to feel fatherly. I never thought I'd be good at it as my human father was or even as Carlisle is to all of us. Since that part of me knew that I would never have any, it was better not to want them. I wanted to be the fun uncle that gave piggy-back rides and fed them sugary treats before giving them back to their parents for the night. I wanted to buy them loud toys and pretty clothes, but I never wanted to argue over bedtime or worry about who they were dating as a father would. Becoming what I am made it impossible. Finding Alice began the dull ache for humanity, to have someone to share with Alice and to give all of the love we had for one another, that crushed my nonexistent heart day after day.

Alice had felt similarly. We talked about her inability to have children, usually in the context of one of Rose's outbursts, and Alice assured me that the family, with me in it, was all she ever needed for eternity. That made me happy, but it didn't make my curiosity for a child any less strong. I was plunged out of my reverie as I heard a tiny little shriek. Immediately, I became hyper-vigilant, crouching down in a defensive position and scanning the yard for danger. An impatient giggle relaxed me as my eyes wandered over to the one person in my life that I cherished almost as much as Alice: my niece Renesmee.

Her pale skin only shimmered in the sunlight as she sat on a blanket in the middle of the expansive backyard. The blanket had to be purple because our little one decided recently that it was her favorite color. Despite the cold air, well, cold for her anyway, she wanted to see Jake off for the afternoon. He was needed in La Push to help coordinate for the Volturi's arrival.

"Give me a good-bye kiss, Jakey!" she giggled at him. I growled lowly so only Jacob could hear me.

"How about some good-bye tickles, Nessie?" he replied as he tickled her sides so she was splitting in laughter. Her laugh was one of the most uplifting sounds in the world. I couldn't get enough of it. Renesmee's feelings were so pure and simple; after all, she was still a child despite her rapid growth and her advanced mind. She stopped laughing and sat up, putting both of her tiny hands on Jacob's cheeks. She closed her eyes, and Jacob groaned as he saw two tears drip down her face.

As I considered her feelings as she said good-bye to Jacob, I got a sharp jab of pain that caught me off guard. It was extremely intense, as if it were coming from two places instead of one. I knew that they hated being away from each other, but this was terrible. The pain practically brought me to my knees until I felt two strong hands gripping my shoulders.

"Jasper, dear, are you alright?"

Esme was always there to make sure that I was okay. Over the past fifty years, I grew so close with her. I almost suspected that she had some empath qualities to her because she always seemed to know exactly what everyone needed at any given time with regards to love, affection, and support.

"Someone is sad, Esme. More like two someones, but it can't be Jacob and Renesmee! The pain is too intense…She's just a child!" I faded off.

"Oh, it is definitely coming from them both. Carlisle has been reading up on the imprinting compulsion, and some tribal research suggests that those involved are in physical pain when away from each other," she reported to me. "Renesmee tries to throw a fit when Jacob wants to go on patrol or even visit Billy. He can't say no to her very well, so he stays or tries to leave when he knows she'll be asleep soon. You've seen this; it can be very overwhelming for all of us."

I was astounded that someone so small could be feeling that much pain, knowing that Jacob had to leave, even if only for a short time. According to Edward, he could hear the possessiveness his daughter felt towards Jacob, often referring to him in her thoughts as _hers_. Edward was not too excited about this, and at first we all thought he was overreacting as usual until Renesmee began showing us more and more of her thoughts. God help any woman who ever looks at Jacob because Ness will be a force to reckon with!

The more intense pain was coming from Jacob since he knew she didn't want him to leave but he had to anyway. He didn't want to go against her wishes and to do so was evidently horrible for him. I tried to send him a wave of calm, but I hit a road block.

"Thanks, Jasper, but it won't work," he sighed. "It's only a few hours, Nessie. I'll be back soon!"

She nodded and kissed his nose, sniffling loudly. He lowered his head and then ran behind the closest tree to phase into wolf form before ambling back over to her to lick her cheek. She screamed, "Ew, Jake!" and laughed as he ran off into the woods. Right before he left, I felt a slight moment of indecision from Jake where he knew full well that if he didn't leave immediately that he would never go.

My little niece sat on her purple blanket with her head hanging low. Her sadness was dissipating, leaving behind a sense of longing. Esme walked over and sat down. Nessie looked up and smiled at her, love pouring out from both of them. Ness climbed into Esme's lap as they looked out into the trees. I couldn't help but stay and watch them because their loving feelings made me feel so wonderful. I sat down on one of the many benches that were scattered around the yard and just basked in the calm. I felt a different kind of love and some excitement shifting the atmosphere as two tiny hands slid around my neck and chest from behind me.

"You and Nessie are going to have such a fun afternoon!" my wife squealed in my ear.

"I can't wait to see what we have planned," I joked with her, knowing that she probably already knew most of it.

"You know that Nessie is still a little clouded for me since her life is so intertwined with Jake's, but when she's alone like now, it is a bit less fuzzy. She is going to decide any minute that she needs help...with something," Alice predicted.

I turned my head to kiss Alice. I finally understood her contentment with our family. Despite the Volturi hanging over our heads, our family was now complete with Bella and Renesmee in our lives. I always loved Alice, even before I knew her, and she was everything to me. But, everything just seemed to fit together now. It was a delightful feeling that I had never had the pleasure of truly understanding before now, and I'd be further damned before the Volturi be allowed to ruin what our family has built!

She smiled brilliantly at me. "I love you too, Jazzy," she cooed and then giggled, predicting what I was about to say aloud. Then, her soft lips met mine in a tender kiss, a public display of affection that was very rare for us. I guess we were just caught up in the moment.

"Allie and Jazzy, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" a little sing-songy voice rang out.

"You did that on purpose," I smiled against Alice's lips.

She nodded. "Guilty!"

I turned to face Esme and Nessie. Esme had her hand over her mouth, not sure whether to be laughing or shocked. Nessie was standing up, dancing around on the blanket, shaking her bottom and throwing her hands in the air.

"Little Miss, how do you know that song? And do you even know what you spelled?" I teased her.

"Uncle Em sings that to Momma and Daddy all the time! And it spells KISSING! And it's icky!" she giggled.

"What's so funny about kissing? It shows people you love them," I countered.

"I won't ever kiss anyone on the mouth! Bleck…that's where food and blood goes!" Nessie cringed.

We all laughed, and I felt Nessie's discomfort. I also felt a bit of rage, and turned to see Edward and Bella coming out the back door.

"There will be no kissing on the lips for you, young lady, until you're fifty!" Edward growled playfully.

"Or at least seventeen like we were, right, darling?" Bella smirked.

Edward huffed and mumbled, "I was over 100 years old…." and walked over to join Ness and Esme on the blanket. Bella moved to stand next to Alice, wrapping an arm around my wife's waist.

"Did she ask him yet?" I heard Bella whisper.

"Not yet, but she will any minute, after she's done dancing. And here comes Emmett to encourage her…she's such a ham!" Alice said. I wondered what Ness was going to ask me. It would be a given that I'd say yes. Before I had the chance to ask, the backdoor slammed open once more, against the house, as Emmett barreled out with Rosalie and Carlisle closely following behind.

"Nessie, do the hustle!" Emmett screamed as Nessie immediately struck the pose and moved her right index finger diagonally across her body. Emmett threw himself on his knees, doing the same movement, while singing the "Do the Hustle" song. We were all in stitches from the little display, even Rosalie who could watch Nessie for hours doing even the most mundane things. Carlisle had the video camera out at a moment's notice at all times, hoping to capture little events like this for Charlie and for Jake, when he was rarely away.

"The hustle, Emmett? Seriously?" Edward groaned. "It could have at least been something fun like the hand-jive…"

"I know that one, too, Daddy!" Nessie yelled over to him as she and Emmett started in on the hand-jive. "I watched _Grease_ with Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice while you and Momma were busy the other day. We dressed up with a doggie skirt and everything!"

"A doggie skirt?" Edward mouthed to me.

Rose laughed. "It's called a poodle skirt, Ness."

"It puffed out when I twirled," Ness explained. "And it made Jake laugh."

"Aaaaanyway," Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Uncle Jazz!" Nessie screamed and ran over to me.

"Here we go…" Alice whispered to Bella.

"Yes, niece Nessie?" I asked.

"I…I need help with something," she batted her eyes at me. I had to smirk because Rose and Alice were teaching her well with this whole flirting technique. She already had all of us wrapped around her little finger, but the additional cuteness was just too much. Jake didn't stand a chance in a few years.

"Jasper…" Edward hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that," I blanched. "So, Ness, what do you need help with?"

"Can I tell you in private?" she asked.

I looked over at Bella for permission to be with Nessie alone. I would never hurt her, ever, but she was still part human. I just liked to make sure. Bella knew what I was waiting for and rolled her eyes at me.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale, do you think for one minute that Edward and I don't trust you with our daughter?" Anger was flowing out of her. I glanced over at Edward who had a ferocious look on his face, too. Esme, Carlisle, and Rose sent out concern and love while Emmett clearly had the feeling of "Stop being such a douche" coming towards me. Alice just sighed and shook her head.

"I...it's…you know I'd never…." I couldn't get out what I wanted to say since I knew that any words would make them both angry. I closed my eyes and tried to center myself since the onslaught of emotions coming from everyone was way too much. I felt a tiny, warm hand in mine and was immediately put at ease.

"Uncle Jazz, did I make you unhappy?" Ness whispered.

"No, sweetheart, not at all! I just…I get nervous being around humans still, that's all," I assured her. She touched my cheek, and I saw some of the most precious memories I've had in either of my lives play out. I was surprised I didn't flinch, but I couldn't hold myself back from the feelings she was sending me.

She showed me the first time that I held her.

_Alice was changing Nessie's outfit for the eightieth time that day. I was curious about Renesmee since it had been a while since I was close to a baby. I would never have been able to live with myself if I had hurt a child, so I generally steered clear of them. Lying on the changing table while Alice did her handy-work, Renesmee was sending out waves of happiness. _

"_She enjoys her pretty clothing," I told my wife as I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Alice kissed my cheek back and patted my shoulder. Nessie smiled right at me, showing her brilliant teeth. She reached up and patted Alice's neck, making Alice smile excitedly. _

"_Okay, Ness. We'll see if that's something he wants to do."_

_Alice sat Ness up on the changing table and looked at me expectantly. I gulped and looked at Alice, feeling the indecision and nervousness floating off of her. Or was that floating off of me. I couldn't tell at this point. _

"_Jazz, can you take her, please, so she doesn't fall? I need to run this dress into the donation hamper," Alice asked._

_I looked at Nessie, and she put her arms out towards me, opening them as if my holding her was perfectly natural. I stiffly picked her up, holding her a fair distance from me. Her feet dangled as she kicked them back and forth. She laughed, but her face faltered as she watched me. Her lip quivered, and a tiny hand found its place on my forearm. _

Uncle Jazzy…hold me!_ she showed me with her gift._

"_Ness," I spoke aloud. "I'm afraid."_

Don't you love me?_ she asked._

"_Of course I do! Very much, but I don't want to hurt you," I admitted, hoping that no one was listening nearby since Edward would probably freak out if he heard I was telling her this._

"_Hold me now, please," she said out loud. "Please?"_

_I sighed and looked to Alice who had flitted back into the room. "Go ahead, Jazz. She's really strong, you'll see!"_

_I slowly brought Ness' body closer to mine until she was against my chest. I put one arm under her bottom to stabilize her while the other lightly rubbed her back. She leaned up to look in my eyes, and she furrowed her brow. I could feel that she was debating over something, but I didn't know what. I heard a giggle and Alice's voice telling Ness to, "Go ahead, sweetie". Alice knew what Ness was debating. _

_I was staring at Ness, noting how much she has changed even in the last few hours, when she moved her head so fast out of my line of vision, and I felt a warm wetness on my cheek. _

_Alice and Ness both squealed in delight and clapped. As the shock wore off, I realized that had happened. Ness had kissed my cheek. I looked at her again and smiled, not having felt love and adoration like this from anyone since my nieces and nephews in my human life. She smiled back and buried her face into my neck. I leaned in to smell her hair, and it smelled delicious. I immediately stiffened, attempting to hold back the monster that never showed up. I realized that her scent was the perfect mix of sweet human and distinct vampire, and I did not have to fight any bloodlust. My love for her kept me in control. I was proud of myself!_

_Her hand reached up to my neck and patted it. "I love you, Uncle Jazz," she whispered aloud, although she didn't have to._

_I patted her hand and affirmed, "I love you, Renesmee Carlie. Thank you for trusting me." _

_Instinctively, I began to rock back and forth as I rubbed her back, and I sang to her a song that my human mother sang to me. It was one of the few things that I remembered so clearly because as I burned during my change, I sang it to myself to remain calm._

"I still trust you, you know," she said sharply, knocking me back into the present.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I nodded.

"Can we go to the big rock?" The big rock was at the west end of the property where anyone who wanted Edward, Alice, or I to give them peace would go. We knew if someone was at the rock because we could see very far, but we tried as hard as possible to give them space while they were out there. I picked Ness up and started walking at a human pace to the rock.

"Can I fly, Uncle Jazz?" she asked, batting her eyes at me again. I was a goner.

"Hold on tightly!" I instructed as I held her under her stomach and her hands grasped mine. I ran fast, not as fast as I could though, while she cheered. When we reached the rock, her hair was all over the place and her face was wind burned, but she loved it.

"Now, darlin'…what were you going to ask me?" I inquired as I sat on the flat part of the rock and pulled her next to me.

"Well, Jake told me he was making me a special present for Christmas," she began.

"Uh huh…that's nice of him!"

"Well, I need to make him a special one, too, and I can't sew," she pouted.

"And you thought I could help you?" I pressed on.

"I know that you have lots of books you would like to read instead, but I wanted to spend some time with you. And Grammy told me that you like to sew shirts and pants that are ripped when Auntie Alice tells you to throw them out, especially if you like them!" She put her hand over her mouth as if she said a naughty word.

I blinked at her, trying not to laugh before asking her, "Why do you think you did something wrong?"

"Grammy said that was a secret and that secrets were to be kept between family. I promise not to tell anyone, Uncle Jazz! Help me, please?" she pleaded.

"It's fine, Ness. Your aunt already knows I do that…she sees the future and all. I also had to learn to sew when I was a soldier since there weren't many women available to fix our clothes on the battlefield. As for your gift, I would love to help you. What do you have in mind?"

"I wanted to make Jake a "Me Dolly"," she said.

"A "Me Dolly"? What's that?" I asked, a little confused.

"Silly! It's a doll that looks like me! DUH!" she rolled her eyes at me, just like Jake did often to Edward and Bella.

"Ness, I think you are spending entirely too much time with Jacob," I chuckled. "Let's go get started!"

She giggled nervously and looked to the ground.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked as I felt a surge of inadequacy flow out of my niece.

"It has to be the best present of all time because Jake said that present from him was super special," she said so softly that had I not had my keen vampire hearing, I would have missed it.

"Renesmee, I promise that we will make Jake the best "Me Dolly" he has ever seen! Sound good?" I assured her. She smiled like I had promised her the sun and the moon, two things that I and the rest of our family only wished we could give her, and opened her arms. I cocked my head to the side as one of her tiny hands came to rest in mine once more.

_I want to hug you, _she showed me.

I picked her up to get my hug, and we ran back over to the family. They were having a grand old time waiting for us to get back. Of course my lovely Alice was dancing around, knowing that I planned on helping Renesmee with the "Me Dolly" as well as I could.

xoxoxoxoxox

Renesmee POV

As Uncle Jasper helped me pretend fly through the air again, I flapped my arms. Everyone must have thought that I was pretending to be a bird, but I was flapping from excitement. He was going to help me! Momma and Auntie Alice said he would, but I was really excited when he told me yes. I love my Uncle Jasper, and we don't get to spend enough time together. He's right; I hang out with Jacob too much, but sometimes it feels like it's never enough. Jake is my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Not sure why, but my family seems to understand that. I'm just a lucky girl.

We reached the blanket once again, my super gorgeous purple blanket, where my family was waiting.

"Nessie and I have some work to do, so if you'd excuse us…" Uncle Jasper said to everyone as he winked at me and blew Auntie Alice a kiss. I giggled. I giggle a lot when my family is around. I just get so happy with them! And my being happy makes Uncle Jasper and Daddy very happy, too. Oh, and Jake the most.

I ran around to kiss everyone before taking Uncle Jasper's hand and walking inside the big house. He led me upstairs to his and Auntie Alice's room.

He knelt down in front of me before we entered the door.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, raise your right hand," he said solemnly.

I did what he said.

"Repeat after me. I, Renesmee do swear not to touch any sharp objects in Auntie Alice's fashion design closet. I will listen to my Uncle Jasper and not poke myself. And, I will make my friend Jacob Black the best "Me Dolly" the world has ever seen!" he smiled and nodded for me to begin. I repeated what he said, word for word.

There were some mumblings coming from outside, words that I couldn't hear, but I knew Uncle Jasper did.

"Overprotective…HA. I'll show you overprotective. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, EDWARD!" Uncle Jazz screamed, louder than he needed to since Daddy could read his mind. I laughed again, but then I got serious. I know that no one wanted me to get hurt, no matter how strong everyone knew that I was.

I was led inside to Auntie Alice's hiding place, her design closet, where she made clothes for the family. Her special computer was in there, too, where she ordered fabric and supplies as well as had everyone's sizes and measurements. She ordered clothes from this computer, too. I had a lot of clothes because I kept growing so fast! Jake always liked when I wore pretty clothes. I had to make sure that my "Me Dolly" had pretty clothes, too!

"Okay, Renesmee. Let's see what we need. We need white fabric; stuffing; thread; needles, which I will carry; fabric pens; and whatever color fabric you want the Nessie doll's clothes to be. You may pick out whatever kind you want, I cleared it with your Aunt; and I will cut the pieces for you," Uncle promised. "Before we get to the clothing part, why don't we make the doll first, so we know how much fabric we'll need. How big do you want the doll to be?"

I thought about it for a little while. At first, I wanted it to be HUGE so Jake could almost feel like I were really there with him all the time, like the size I am right now. I decided that making a dolly that big wasn't good for my Jacob since when we weren't together, he was running around like a wolf and didn't have anywhere to put her. I thought and thought, putting on my "thinking cap" like Grampy Carlisle told me to do when we were learning new things together, and I came up with the best idea. I told my Uncle who seemed very happy.

"Uncle Jazz, I think the dolly should be little. This way, Jake can put it in his jeans' pocket when he ties them to his leg before changing to a wolf. If she can fit in his pocket, he'll never lose her, but I'll still be close to him!" I took a deep breath and waited for his thoughts.

"Renesmee, I think that is a great idea. You are so clever! First we'll take two circles from the white fabric and sew them together, leaving a hole at the top…" Uncle began. He worked the needles and threads while I stuffed the head of my dolly and put it aside, as well as stuffing the body, arms, and legs once the pieces were sewn together with small holes at the bottom. I was very gentle, since I knew the fabric was delicate, but I wanted to make sure that there was enough stuffing in there for my Jacob to know that it was a "Me Dolly" and not some smaller girl. I smiled when I saw the white body all sewn together. Her skin was pale like mine! But, something was missing, so I told Uncle Jasper.

"Something's missing?" he asked. "What could possibly be missing from this little girl dolly's body?" He smirked at me, obviously knowing what was missing. He was trying to trick me.

"She needs a HEAD, Uncle Jazz! Without her head, she can't see! And Jakey won't know who it is then!" I laughed loudly, knowing that he wasn't being serious but was being silly with me. I liked when Uncle Jazz was silly since he was always so serious and quiet. Sort of like my Daddy, only Uncle Jazz was sometimes sadder than Daddy. I always tried to make him feel better the best I could. He was smiling really big, so I think that I was making him feel good right now!

I heard a laugh, a voice that I had heard from inside Momma's tummy. It was Daddy! I turned my head as I saw him leaning up against the doorframe, watching us at work.

"I wanted to come and see the designers at work in here! You two are very busy, I see. Wow! The dolly has a body already!" he exclaimed, surprised. "But, um…where's her head?"

I skipped over to my Daddy and sat down next to him. I showed him how Uncle Jazz was sewing the pieces together and how I was stuffing them. I had put the head aside and forgot to have him put it on. The three of us laughed about it, and we were all very happy. Uncle Jazz finally put her head on and asked Daddy to take me over to cut the fabric for my clothes while he tightened all the strings to make sure no body parts came off. Daddy made a passing comment to my Uncle about sewing on the clothes really tightly, too, so they never came off. Uncle Jazz growled at him, but I knew they were being silly. I walked with Daddy and showed him how excited I was to pick out the fabric pieces. He had a sharp scissor with him, hands over the sharp parts so I wouldn't get hurt.

I looked around and noticed the perfect purple for a t-shirt and shoes (because I REALLY liked purple), fabric that looked like jeans, and this fun string that looked like my hair. I pointed it all out to my Daddy, and he cut pieces off for me just like he promised Uncle Jazz he would. We brought the pieces back outside to our area and got back to work! I explained to Uncle Jazz what I wanted the clothes to look like, so I drew a picture the best I could. Daddy helped me a little since he could see what I wanted from my head. When Momma came in and told him she wanted to spend some Daddy-Mommy time together while I had special Uncle Jazz time, I put my hand on Uncle Jazz's arm, away from the sharp needles, to show him my thoughts on the clothes. He nodded his head and gave me some ideas, too! We made a t-shirt and shoes with the purple and sewed those on. Then, we took a piece of black fabric, and Uncle Jazz cut out a perfect howling wolf to sew onto the shirt. We made jeans and put those on her legs. The fun string that looked like my hair was hard to sew on, so Uncle Jazz used special glue that he wouldn't let me touch. He said that once Uncle Emmett used this glue as a joke once, and it made Auntie Rose and Momma very mad. I wanted to hear the story, but I knew to ask Uncle Em later on. I didn't touch the glue. It dried clear, and I have a lot of hair; Jacob would never notice we glued it on.

"How do you think she looks so far?" My Uncle asked me.

"She looks almost like me, but…she needs some things!" I replied.

"What do you want her to have?"

"Um, let's see. She needs rosy cheeks!" I shouted.

"Yes, she does," he nodded. "She also needs a brilliant smile."

I smiled he biggest smile I could make at him. "Like this?"

He laughed. "Just like that! And she needs pretty brown eyes…"

"I can use the fabric pens!" I cried and got to work on eyes, a mouth, and rosy cheeks. I even made a little nose, with Uncle's help.

I thought the "Me Dolly" looked great, and I hoped that Jakey would love it.

Uncle Jasper thought it would be a good idea to put it in a plastic container to let it dry completely. He found an empty one in the supply closet and put the "Me Dolly" in there. It only took us a few hours, since Uncle Jazz was super fast, but I was sleepy. Making a "Me Dolly" was hard work! I showed Uncle Jazz that I wanted to go sit in the rocking chair with him and take a nap. He nodded and picked me up, mumbling to himself that he'd come and clean up later once I was sleeping. He kissed my forehead as he pulled me to his chest.

"Did you have a fun time making your present, darlin'?" he whispered to me.

I put a hand to his face and showed us making the dolly together. I also showed him Jake, smiling as the family sat under the pretty tree we decorated. He gently sat in the rocking chair and began to sing to me again, the song that he said his mother long ago sang to him when he was a human boy. I fell asleep to the beautiful song, happy that I spent time with Uncle Jazz. The last thing I remembered was Auntie Alice coming in to sit with us on Uncle Jazz's other leg.

She kissed me and whispered, "I love you, little one. Sweet rainbow dreams…."

And I had sweet dreams all about my Jacob and my Christmas and my family and my friends.

* * *

**End Note: The song Jasper sings to Nessie is "All the Pretty Little Horses". It has a terrible origin, but the song itself can be quite calm and haunting. It's kind of sad to think of Jasper singing it to himself while he changed. There are like 900 versions of it on YouTube, none of them the one I thought of while writing this, so I won't link it. It was the Kenny Loggins version. **


	10. Nessie Visits La Push

This one's finished. Thank you to everyone who read, and especially to those who reviewed. This was a fun experience!

* * *

**Outtake 2: Nessie Visits La Push**

Once I had gotten the okay to allow the Cullens onto the reservation, we planned a huge "Welcome" party for Nessie. The imprint girls were so excited, since none of them had met her and had only seen her in pictures. They made her gifts that they had learned to make from the tribe: a necklace from Emily and earrings from Kim (Alice had pierced Nessie's ears one day, much to the chagrin of both Bella and Edward, thinking that Ness was in pain. Come to find out, she's the one who asked for Alice to do it!) It made me so happy that they were accepting of her even though there were still hard feelings about the vampires in general.

They arrived in Edward's Volvo. Charlie was also with Bella, Edward, and Ness and looked green as he walked over to Sue to greet her. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what was going on, and Nessie ran to me. I caught her and spun her around, in our special way, and she giggled, placing her hands on my cheeks and squeezing them.

"Hello, Sweetheart," I said as I hugged her to me. She wrapped her tiny hands around my chest as far as they would go to squeeze me back. It was honestly one of the best parts of my day.

"Hello, Jakey," she sighed. "Thank you for letting me come see your home." Her smile made me so happy. And she was bouncing with excitement.

"Why is Grampa Charlie looking sick?" I asked her. She reached up to my face once again to show me the Volvo speeding through the streets, Charlie holding on to the "Oh crap!" bar with one hand and to Nessie with the other for dear life.

I smiled and balanced her on my left hip while opening my right arm to Bella, who was walking towards us, looking beautiful. She, too, was excited. She kissed my cheek and hugged me back, keeping her arm around my waist as we walked toward the beach, one of Bella's favorite places on the reservation.

"Momma! Look at that tree! It fell!" Nessie screamed.

Bella looked over to where her daughter was pointing and smiled. "That is a very special tree," she explained. "That tree is where Momma and Jake talked and thought a lot when we were here together."

Nessie blinked. "Momma, you came to visit Jakey at his home?"

"I came here a lot, Renesmee. It was like another home for me. I was lucky that I had so many people who loved me," she responded. "Just like you do."

"Even though she smells horrible now, we still love her!" a loud voice echoed. Bella smiled and turned around to hug Quil who was holding a squirming Claire.

"It's good to have you back here, Vampire Girl. You did always belong here, you know." Embry came up behind Quil and winked at Bella.

Nessie buried her head in my neck. She was still a bit shy, even though she knew Embry and Quil.

"Qwiiiiiil!" Claire shouted. "Is dis my fwiend Nessie?"

Ness looked out from underneath her mountain of curls and pushed a hand to my chest.

_Why does Claire talk silly, Jakey?_ she asked me. Edward heard her thoughts and cleared his throat.

I smiled. "Ness, this is Claire. She just turned 3 a few months ago."

_Ohhh_, she thought. _3 for the human people is different than for me. Will she like me now?_

"NESSIE!" Claire screamed and jumped down from Quil's arms. "Where you been? I ask-ted Qwil allatime when you was coming to see me!"

Nessie smiled at Claire and looked at me. "Jakey, can you put me down, please?"

I did as she instructed and watched her walk daintily over to Claire. Everyone was nervously watching this exchange because we knew that Nessie wasn't used to children and she really didn't like childish toys, books, and language.

"I like your bracelet, Claire," Nessie said shyly as she pointed to Claire's wrist. "I have one just like it! Jake made it for me."

"Unca Jay made dat fors you? My Qwilly made dis one for me! It means dat he loves me more dan ANYTHING! I bet Unca Jay's means dat, too." Claire said with confidence.

"That's what he told me. I guess that must mean we're friends, too, if we have the same bracelet and we both know Jake and Quil!" Nessie said.

Claire put out her hand and looked at Ness with the expectation that they could hold hands. Nessie gently placed her hand in Claire's as they walked together, Claire babbling on and on about the beach and seeing whales and Quil not letting her put her feet in the water unless she had a "lifecoat" on. Nessie nodded her head and told Claire that Quil just loved her too much to let her get hurt and that I was the same way, too. The girls laughed and smiled at each other, both happy to have made a friend.

Quil and I stayed close to them as Claire showed Nessie around different parts of La Push. She showed Ness the water (which Ness fell into, making Claire laugh and jump in behind her and giving Quil and me heart attacks), they picked up rocks and shells (enough to fill 2 sand pails that Alice was nice enough to pack in the Volvo before Edward left, having seen Quil and me walking around with our shirts folded upward and overflowing with small things), and they ate food (Claire got Nessie to eat corn, hot dogs, and macaroni and cheese).

I was so excited that they were taking to one another so well. Nessie kept grabbing my hand, pulling me to see different things Claire was showing her and shared her thoughts with me. They were a big jumble, and I was nervous until the words, _I have a friend, _came through amid all the colors, and shapes, and feelings of happiness. Quil took some pictures of the girls during their various activities with a fancy digital camera of Edward's and made him promise to email a set once they got onto the computer.

I had no idea that while the four of us were hanging out together that the Bella, Edward, my dad, Sue, and the packs with their imprints were introducing Charlie to a few trade secrets. The poor guy was already looking ill after a car ride with Vamp Daddy, the Speed Demon, and now he was positively shell-shocked!

We walked back over in time to hear Charlie say, "She talked to Claire. But she's…she's less than 6 months old!"

Nessie froze and hung her head, upset with herself for forgetting that she wasn't supposed to speak in front of the humans. I knelt in front of her and lifted her chin.

"Grampa isn't mad at you, and no one else is either. He needs to know this stuff, and it was about time someone told him!" I nodded.

She nodded back and walked over to Charlie. He looked down at her and pulled her into his lap.

"Why did you not talk to me, sweetheart? I wish you had," he said quietly.

"I…I didn't want to make you scared, Grampa. I know that I'm different. I'm not like Claire, and I didn't want you to get sick or sad if you knew that I was different," she whispered.

"Honey, you're my special girl! You couldn't make me sad. It's just…like you said, this is all different. That's all. Takes some getting used to. But, I love you, kiddo. Okay?" he assured her. That might have been the longest sentence Charlie had ever spoken.

"Okay, Grampa!" she hugged him tightly. "Should I tell him that Daddy's a vampire, too, since the Jakey's out of the bag? You know…the Jakey, like the wolf's out of the bag? The pack boys say that all the time…."

Everyone went silent.

"Vampires, huh? Well, since the Jakey was out of the bag a while ago, when Jake turned into that wolfman, I figured that there might be something more going on to Bella's changes than I thought. Just…don't bite me, okay?" Charlie laughed.

Everyone else was still sitting around, alarmed that Charlie was taking things so easily.

Nessie laughed, and Charlie kissed her again, cutting the tension.

"Vampires…Normally I'd flip out about something like this, but I'm just too amazed to do that," Charlie muttered. "Next thing you'll tell me is that Sue is a witch!"

"Not a witch, Charlie. Just a very magical woman," Sue responded.

"And a great cook!" Jared and Seth shouted.

Everyone went back to singing, dancing, laughing, and talking. Quil and I sat in the sand as we watched our two favorite girls spin around and run all over the beach while holding hands.

When it was late and time for the Cullens to head home, Nessie and Claire both cried. They clung to one another and pouted expertly until Quil promised Claire that she could have another play date with Nessie soon. The girls stopped crying and hugged, obviously happy with the prospect of seeing one another soon, and blew kisses to each other as the Volvo drove away with Edward, Bella, Nessie, and I sitting in it.

"So, Bells, Charlie took the news well," I said.

"Yeah…too well," Bella replied. "I'm wondering if someone said something to him before. I bet Sue did because the vein in his forehead didn't pop out like it usually does when he hears news he doesn't like."

"She did, love," Edward confirmed. "She told him a while back actually when we went on our fake camping trip before the Volturi came. She wanted him to be in the loop in case something happened. It would be harder to explain things if we were gone, like for good."

"Oh," Bella said tensely. "Well, I'm glad she did. Now, when he's ready, he can talk to me about it. Which I'm sure will be soon."

"Momma, I love Grampa. Can we make him a vampire too so he can live with us forever and ever?" Nessie asked, words dripping with sleep.

"We'll talk about that another day. You were busy! Rest, sweetie, and dream about having fun with Claire," Bella avoided the question.

Once we got home, the rest of the Cullens were waiting to hear about Ness' fun day, but Bella said that Ness was tired and would tell them in the morning. I walked upstairs to put Ness to bed, since she had been changed into her PJs already (she wanted to show Claire the wolf PJs with the hood and the ears that Alice found and promised to buy her a pair, too!) and laid her in her bed. She tightened her arms around my neck, latching herself to me.

"Go ahead, Jacob. You can stay with her," Edward sighed. "Just keep a shirt on, okay? Alice will call Billy for you." He kissed Nessie's head and tousled my hair before sitting in the comfortable chair in the corner of her room and putting his feet up.

I sat with my head against the headboard of Nessie's huge bed and settled her onto my chest. Bella came in and covered us, kissing us both, before moving to lie on the other side of us. Nessie's palm was in its place against my chest while Bella took her other hand, and we all rested, basking in the happiness of Nessie's dreams about shiny rocks, her new friend Claire, and her family.


End file.
